


Golden Blood

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, snake - Freeform, 人兽, 强暴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 预警：1⃣8⃣🚫人兽、蟒蛇形态大盾×双性巴基（真.蛇盾×双性冬）产卵生子、qj、窒息性行为……剩下的会在章节前预警。❗❗接受不了请别进来，滑过离开❗❗❗类似于美女与野兽的故事～～后面蛇.盾会变成人，大概五发完梗来源于某天的一个梦，太黄暴了我的天😱（你不还是写出来了？）不会虐的，也是甜甜腻腻的he，没有逻辑脑子，pwp不需要这个🌚故事最后可能会有些傻白甜…别嫌弃关于蛇.盾的一切都是私设在严打的边缘疯狂试探.jpg





	1. Chapter 1

这是巴基时隔十年，第一次回到草原上。  
十二岁之前，他与家人住在这里。巴基父亲是一个动物保护工作者，而母亲在那时留在家里做全职主妇。巴基可以说是从小在非洲草原上长大的孩子，这里的阳光与空气也造就了他小麦般诱人的肤色与健美的身材，尽管现在长期在学校里的生活让他又白了回去。  
十二岁之后，他们离开了这里，回到了美国。  
这次他是和他的导师与同学一起来的，离他原来的家远了几百里的路。他们这两三天晚上会在野外露宿，导师在与其他人在安放设备，巴基安了帐篷，然后去给正在给卡车加油的露易丝帮忙。  
她的短发染了银色，穿着牛仔裤与短背心，古铜色的皮肤在斜阳中看起来像是会发光。  
巴基追求她快一个月了，她平时是一个不苟言笑的姑娘，但随着他们之间相处的增加，巴基也慢慢看到了她温柔可爱的一面。  
让所有姑娘都甘愿向他露出心里柔软的那一面来，不知道算不算是巴基的一种特长。  
巴基觉得自己真的挺喜欢露易丝的，他喜欢她手臂上显眼的肱二头肌，喜欢她短背心露出的巧克力一般诱人的腹肌，喜欢她包在牛仔裤下的结实大腿……那些都让他心跳不止。  
露易丝可能是第一个给他这种感觉的人，以往巴基交往过的那些女孩们，都是香香软软的，甜得有的像棉花糖，有的像水果硬糖，只有露易丝，她像一把闪亮的刀刃，剖开牡蛎的壳，刺入那柔软多汁的肉中。  
哦，牡蛎……巴基连忙压住了脑子里那些乱七八糟的东西，靠在卡车边上，问露易丝：“需要帮忙吗？”  
露易丝已经加完了油，她拧上油桶的盖子，把它放回卡车里，翘起嘴角笑了笑，“也许可以。”  
她掀开了车前盖，“冷却剂管子好像破了，这大概就是我们到这里之前时，车子几乎开不了的原因。”  
巴基把扳手钳子给她拿了过来，她弯腰在检查那些冰冷的铁块，黑色的油污沾在了她的手指上，露出了明显的腰窝。  
这太奇怪了，巴基吞咽了一口唾沫。露易丝直起腰来，从他手上拿走扳手，油污沾在了他的手指上。她棱角分明的脸上面无表情，看起来让人忍不住畏怯，眼睛下方也沾了黑色的污渍。  
巴基嗅到那股汽油味，他并不晕车，觉得那气味莫名地吸引人。  
他会相当为露易丝着迷，露易丝说不会介意他，虽然她并不知道他的事，但他问了她对于那件事的看法，她满不在意，说这是那个人自己的事，与她无关。邻座的男人听到了他们的谈话，作了一个作呕的鬼脸，然后戏谑地用着那些相当冒犯的词语形容那事。巴基看到了，脸色瞬间苍白，手脚冰冷地坐在座位上，接着露易丝把她盘子里的面包片扔在了那个男人脸上，沾在上面的酱汁溅进了他的眼睛。露易丝抓着他的手，急匆匆地离开了。  
露易丝肯定看到了他那苍白无措的样子，大概也猜出了那就是他自己的事。但她没有因此而改变对他的态度，甚至因为他的接近，越来越向他敞开心扉。  
她很快就收拾好了那些东西，拿起放在车盖上的湿毛巾擦了擦手，然后把它甩在了他手里，挑着眉头朝他笑了，“你的帮忙原来是愣在这里当一个工具箱吗？”  
巴基笑着说：“我看不出我有任何能插手的地方，只好负责在旁边崇拜地看着你了。”  
她没接话，伸手搭在了他的肩膀上，和他一起回到别人那里。  
在此之前，巴基的确谈过不少女友，可在所有的恋情都在深入关系之前，他都恐慌地逃走了。他扪心自问，他确实有真正地爱过她们中的不少人，可是那些爱终归还是无法战胜他心里的恐慌，没人真正知道他是个怎样的家伙。  
也许这次可以……露易丝像是能把他看穿一般，他感到不安，同时也有窃喜。  
那不是罪，他的父母对他说，可那已经太晚了。  
匕首撬开牡蛎壳，银色的刀片刺进了那软嫩的肉质中，鲜血伴随着汁液飞溅出来……不，哪来的血？  
他们吃了一些简单的食物，然后架好摄像机，夜晚也降临了，天空暗成玫紫色，星星像银屑般也逐渐布满天空。巴基回到帐篷里，给朋友家人报平安，用ipad看了会儿电影，接着躺进了睡袋里，睡下了。

窒息感将他从梦中唤醒，胸口上仿佛压了一块巨石，无法动弹。  
巴基睁开眼睛，发现天早就亮了，而下一眼他便看到了缠在他胸前的巨大的蟒蛇。  
它抬着头，居高临下地盯着他，鲜红的蛇信子“丝丝”地吐，暗金色的鳞片闪烁着金属光泽……它最少有四五米长，身体比他的大腿还要粗。  
巴基汗毛倒竖，几乎不敢呼吸。  
他看见它身上的肌肉鼓起，接着他眼前发黑几乎窒息。如果它还要再用力一点的话，那么他的胳膊胸腔肯定会碎掉，变成肉末。  
蟒蛇压低了身体，信子几乎吐到他的脸上来……它对他绝不是友善，一双幽蓝色的眼睛震慑人心。它的头在巴基脖子间蹭了蹭，似乎是在嗅他的气味。  
然后它又抬起头，收紧了身体。过度缺氧与疼痛让巴基眼前一黑，昏了过去。  
再次睁开眼睛的时候，天色也看不出是什么时候。巴基不知何时被它拖到了一个洞穴里，里面干燥阴凉，什么也没有。他打量四周时，还没来得及起身，洞口就传来了“嘶嘶”的声音，巴基缩到了角落里，伸手之在地上抓了一把尘土。  
他还没来得及用那把土撒向蟒蛇的眼睛，它就已经扑向了他，速度简直像是一道闪电。  
它把他紧紧地缠了起来，让巴基根本没法自动，然后它张开了它那张血盆大口，咬碎了巴基的衣服。  
布帛撕裂的声音让巴基愣了愣，然后他意识到它钻进了他的衣服里，虬劲的肌肉撑破了他的衬衫，然后它的尾巴，折回过来，从他的裤腰挤了进去，塞满了他的裤管。它的身体缠住了巴基的腿，将布料全都破坏殆尽，被扯到极限的仅剩的布料箍紧了巴基的身体，他觉得自己快要被勒死，它们要勒进他的皮肤与肉里了。  
但好在，在他几乎眼冒金星时，它们彻底破碎了。不，也许这不是件好事，因为现在他完全裸露在这条蛇的面前了。  
它金色的庞大的躯体放弃了缠着巴基的双腿，而是挤进了他腿间，迫使他张开双腿，让他的那点羞耻的秘密一览无余：  
形状可观的的阴茎以下是粉色稚嫩的花穴，他的两个性别的躯体。  
蟒蛇没让他来得及羞耻，冰冷的身体就已经缠在了他的胯间，肌肉健硕的躯体碾压在巴基的两副性器之上，重重地从阴蒂上摩擦过去。敏感处被碾压让巴基疼得差点落下眼泪来，这条蛇仿佛有意地在他的性器官上作孽似的，游动的身体每每总摩擦在他那些地方。  
巴基没敢多想，只当它吃掉他之前还要羞辱他一番，不过这样一个生物，是否具有这种智慧倒是不得而知。巴基只能拼命挣扎，用双脚蹬在蟒蛇的身体上，试图能够挣脱出一丝缝隙。  
但他做不到，它又重又有力，肌肉简直像是石头一般，紧紧地箍着他的身体，同时用腹部摩擦巴基的性器。金色的鳞片片片分明，在虬实的皮肤上滑过，巴基看到自己的胸肌硬生生地被它勒得鼓起来，像一个乳房庞大的女人。它没有放过他的下身，一刻也没有，把那个原本就柔软的后穴揉得更加软烂，让他的下体破碎一般的疼痛。  
他觉得自己几乎要哭出来了，太疼了，他无法挣脱它，它像一根沉重的铁锁，以着诡异的意图来慢慢消磨他的生命力，耐心地折磨他。  
巴基用尽全力抬起上半身来，缠住他双手的蛇身似乎有所松动，也许他可以就此抽出双手借力逃出去。但当他抬起头时，撞上的却是这只猛兽的蓝色眼睛——它在盯着他，一直都在盯着他，巴基的任何反应都在它的控制之下。那是一双澄澈的蓝色眼睛，看不出任何捕食者的兽性，而是锐利难以琢磨……甚至像一个看不透的人类的眼睛。  
下一秒，疼痛再次席卷了巴基的下身，他重重地摔回地上，激起的灰尘让他的眼泪掉个不停。蛇的身体在他的皮肤上游走，将那隐秘处的唇瓣展开，鳞片没有一丝缝隙地贴在那些嫩肉上。  
“Noooooo！！！从我身上滚下去！！！”巴基朝它吼道，愤怒地瞪着蛇的双眼。  
他感觉到缚紧他下身的肌肉开始变松，蛇的鳞片在那里轻轻滑过，他忍不住弓起背，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。也许这样有用？巴基怀疑。  
接着突如其来弹出的棍状物体直接碾碎了他的幻想，它硬生生地闯入了他那被蛇揉得松软的后穴中，带着布满前端的倒刺，被贯穿撕裂的剧痛一瞬间让巴基两眼一黑，等到他回过神来，他已经感觉到那巨物如同在他身体里扎根了一般，倒刺勾住了柔软的肠肉，无论多么强的排斥感，他都没法让它离开自己的身体了。  
他嗅到血腥味，下半身一时间像被砍掉一般几乎没有知觉，缓过来时疼痛甚至传及他的脚跟。  
“HELP！！！！HELP ME！！！NOOOO！！！”巴基弓起身，撕碎了嗓子朝洞口喊去，用尽全力扭动下身试图将那根蛇类的性器拔出身体。  
不，没用，那只能徒增疼痛，疼得让他失去力气，摔在地上——蛇的身上，它垫住了他，然后用身体把他包裹起来，甚至连他的脸和脖子都被缠进了蛇的躯体里，他被留下了一丝缝隙呼吸，像被捕食的猎物。然后蛇小腹下的鳞片有一次展开，另一根性器贴在他的腿间，缓缓地、有条不紊地也进入了他的身体里。  
尽管那野兽的性器官确实大的过分，但这次他却没有感到多少疼痛，也许是巴基的视线被遮挡住，五感变得迟钝，也许是蛇之前的凌虐就已经揉碎了他的处女膜，导致入口没有那么窄小…总而言之，他的下身的所有孔洞都被它填满了，让他甚至产生一种内脏被挤得移位的错觉。  
恐惧疼痛与一种奇怪的感受交织在一起，让巴基头皮发麻，但他只能不出声地流出眼泪，沾湿蛇的鳞片。  
它抽动起来，收敛了倒刺，两根埋在他身体里的阴茎同时动作了起来，他像一个被固定住的玩具娃娃，浑身被蛇包裹动弹不得，只有下身敞开的两个穴口任由蛇的阴茎进入。  
那过于疼痛，但他叫不出声，被裹住的嘴只能发出“唔唔”的细微呻吟。蛇阴茎上的黏液与他被撕裂流出的血液润滑了这一切，难耐的疼痛随着抽插的次数增加而越发缓解，至少在刚开始时他几乎以为自己就要死了，而现在巴基觉得自己说不定可以活到这条蛇认清自己的交配对象不是同类而是一个人的时候。  
在看似徐缓甚至没有多大动作的蛇身之下，是高度发达的肌肉与极快的速度，鳞片与庞大的躯体掩盖了这一切，只有鼓动的肌肉迹象能微微显露出那下面的动作是如何激烈。它们每次都快而狠地撞进他的身体最深处，快速的撞击让巴基感觉到小腹发疼，尾骨酸疼，阴茎根部准确地箍紧又放松前面女穴，拍打在穴口敏感的软肉上。  
巴基徒劳地蹬了蹬腿后便放弃了所有的抵抗，像是一只最终被捕食者咬断喉咙的鹿的垂死挣扎。他的双腿被勒得分开，腰间被托起，腿间被一条暗金色的粗壮的蛇身覆盖，鲜血抹在了他白色的腹部鳞片上，有种别样的血腥感。  
他一开始认为自己说不定能坚持下来，欲图在浪潮般的阵痛中忍受，但他可能估算错了，即使是被动接受这一切，疼痛也逐渐耗干了他所有的力气与耐受力，意识再次消失之前，他甚至觉得自己的下半身已经被它吃掉了。


	2. Chapter 2

巴基醒来时，他看到洞口外的天空一片粉紫，混沌的大脑让他弄不清是黄昏还是清晨。  
下身被野兽撕咬得粉碎一般的疼，看起来也像，胯根似乎扭着了，双腿没法合拢，腿间还有不少鳞片的划痕，以及……狼藉的鲜血与张开的穴口，溢出的已经干涸的白色应该是蛇的精液。  
但是蛇不在这里。  
他环视四下，这是个干燥而宽敞的洞穴，略低于地面，在一片长刺的灌木的掩盖之下，蛇光滑的鳞片可以让它很轻易进出。比起旱季将至的地面，洞穴里面凉快得像冰箱一样。  
巴基用双手撑起上半身，试图在双腿上用点力气，但是做不到，尾椎之下仿佛失去了所有的力气，只有不间断的阵痛浪花一般拍打着他的下身。  
他费力地靠着双手挪到了洞口，天边是一般玫紫色的晚霞，他看不到他们的营地在哪里……凭着这样的身体他无论如何都逃不出去，尤其是夜间那些食肉者将会开始活动，他这样在它们的眼中只是一块会爬行的培根而已。  
当然，也没让他犹豫多久，爬行动物穿过草丛的悉索声让他立刻挪回了洞中的一角。他蜷缩进自己那片破碎的布料之中，却意外地摸到了一个扁扁的长方体——他的打火机。  
蛇穿过洞口的荆棘游走了进来，抬起上半身扫视了他一眼，他攥紧了手中的打火机，看到了蛇口中叼着的东西。  
那是一只体型健硕的兔子，脖子被蛇咬碎，血迹凝固在柔软光亮灰色毛发里。  
蛇把它丢到了他的腿边，这时他突然感觉到了强烈的饥饿，像一把干燥的火正在灼烧着他的胃，但他没有食欲，他当然不会对一只死兔子有食欲。  
巴基看见蛇吐了吐信子，也许是一种威胁。于是他把兔子拖了过来，拇指从它脖子的伤痕里抠了进去，沿着皮与肌肉的缝隙慢慢分离它们，他不可能把这些皮毛内脏吃下去，即使蛇在盯着他他也做不到。  
前脚的皮肉很难剥离，他不得不捡起一块有着锐利的棱角的石头去割断它。他抬头看了蛇一眼，它对他的行为无动于衷，也许是某种默许。  
它明白他无法消化兔子的皮毛，巴基突然感到毛骨悚然起来，这条蛇的智商高得并不像一个普通的爬行动物，他甚至产生了一种被它看穿的恐惧。  
在这种默许下，巴基剔除了动物的内脏，然后他抬起头来看向蛇，试着去和它交流。  
他伸出手，露出藏在掌心的打火机：“我需要……我不能就这么吃了它，我得……”  
蛇没有任何反应，他心里微微一动，按下了打火机，迅速地把那些肉放在了火焰之上，“我得烤熟它。”他说。  
他当然不能指望蛇能听得懂英语，但他得让蛇明白他的行为是不具有攻击性的，他得表现得友好和善来使蛇放松警惕，尽管他妈的它刚刚强奸了他，他的阴道和直肠现在还在阵痛。  
处于劣势他不得不服软，谁都知道和一条这样恐怖的蟒蛇肉搏就是自寻死路。  
蛇只是往后退了退，盘起了身子，把半个身体隐匿在阴影里。  
那会代表什么？恐惧？警告？准备攻击？  
巴基小心翼翼地从洞口拨拉来了一些枯枝落叶，试着点燃了一小撮，蛇却没有任何反应，那么应该是可以继续了？  
他又弄来更多的树枝与干枯的草，荆棘差点划破了他的手指。他把它们堆到那一小簇火焰上，火势大了起来，跳动着燃烧，他试图用一根长一点的树枝刺穿兔子。  
但是巴基抬起头，他看到蛇在“嘶嘶”地吐着信子，眼睛盯着那团火焰，明暗不定。  
一个念头突然冲上脑海，巴基努力克制住发抖的双手，装作若无其事地在树枝缠上草叶，放进火中引燃。  
当火焰燃透有些湿润的树枝时，他猛地把它抽了出来，举在身前指着蛇。  
它怕火，巴基想到，火是这些猛兽的天敌。他用另一只手撑在地面上朝它挪过去，轻轻地却又充满威胁地挥舞着手中的简陋火把。  
但他忽略了一点，他手中的这团火在蛇的面前渺小不堪。同时也足以激怒它了。  
巨兽般的金色蟒蛇猛然跃起，在他还未来得及眨眼时就已经穿过火焰将身体弹到了他的面前，同时尾巴一扫，那团火堆被熄灭得彻彻底底。  
我他妈就是个傻子。在被蛇缠绕起来时巴基想到。  
它紧紧地缠住了他，比上一次紧得多，勒住了他的脖子，让他完全无法呼吸，气管几乎被绞断，重量集中在了他的脖子上，他向前摔去，跪趴在了地面上。有那么一瞬间他什么也感觉不到了，眼前只有黑色，下一刻蛇松开了他的脖子，大股大股的空气涌进他的肺里，呼吸系统剧烈的疼痛让巴基疯狂地咳嗽起来。  
他的脸磕在地上，磕破了下唇，血流到了他的下巴上。有了前一次的教训，他迅速地紧紧地并拢了双腿侧躺到地上来阻止它的侵犯。蛇收紧身体，将他的胸腔勒得发疼，快要拧碎他的肋骨一般。他看见它低下头，蓝色的眼睛赤裸裸地扫过他的全身上下，然后将它的头凑近了他的脸。  
巴基不敢喘气，盯着它的眼睛与它对视着，它的吻几乎要抵在了他的鼻尖上，鲜红的信子在他脸庞上扫过，酥麻的痒意让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。它低下头，吻端扣在了他的下唇上，分叉的舌头不断快速地撩过上面的伤口，将血液舔得一干二净。巴基的嘴唇感觉到它坚硬的骨头与口腔里锐利的獠牙，冰凉而湿润，让人头皮发麻。  
那没有持续多久，当它离开他的嘴唇时，巴基急促地喘息起来，他以为它会嚼碎他的脑袋把他吞下去。它的上半身从巴基的脖子上游走下去，冰凉的触感激起阵阵痒麻，它又勒紧挤压他的胸脯，让他的乳头充血发紫，它的信子从上面扫过去，细细的痒像电流般麻痹了他的乳房……巴基呻吟了一声。  
他在股间感到了湿润，双腿忍不住发软，那些该死的痒麻居然让他有了反应，微微勃起的阴茎顶到了蛇的腹部上冰冷的鳞片上。蛇的尾巴探进了他的两腿间，他想合拢自己的腿，但他的力气在蛇的面前仅仅像个孩子罢了。  
它扳开了巴基的双腿，粗壮的蛇身紧贴着他的下体滑过去，磨蹭着他的阴茎碾压过他的阴蒂，巴基情不自禁地收拢双腿，却把蛇身夹在自己腿间夹得更紧。  
“不要……”巴基气喘吁吁地用手推着自己身体上蛇沉重的躯体，他已经感觉到了从蛇的腹部探出的两根性器……它们抵着他的两个穴口，随着纠缠的动作而在入口轻轻磨蹭着，他知道自己湿了，黏滑的液体蹭在蛇的鳞片上，被撩拨起的危险欲望在皮肤之下的细胞中逐寸逐寸引燃，哪怕明明下身还在隐隐作痛。  
他无法推动它，蛇的头伏在他的耳边，不断地吐着信子，伴着呼出冰凉空气搔在他的耳廓上，几乎让他麻木了半个脖颈。  
他逃脱不了，被那样固定住，它的下半身折回来紧紧缠住他右腿的大腿根，让他大敞着双腿，无法动弹，只能任由它缓缓插入。  
蛇的阴茎同时进入了他的阴道与后穴，前后将他填满，巴基忍不住哆嗦，他感觉到了快感……伴随着伤口的隐痛，野兽的阴茎大得过分，但它把它们全部都插进去了，巴基能感觉到他阴道里的那根的龟头顶住了他的宫颈口，而后面的那一根……它让他的尾椎胀疼，他没有被插入过，至少在这条蛇之前没有过，过于未知的感觉让他害怕。那些倒刺被它收了起来，但即使如此，顶端粗糙的质感仍然扎得巴基小腹有些疼。  
它们同时动作起来，随着蹭在他腿间鳞片的下滑而抽离，又伴随着肌肉的勒紧而重重地冲回到他的身体里，他无法逃离，相较而言过小的穴口被固定着任由它捣入挤进，它撞在最深处，巴基感觉到小腹深处里的疼痛，以及……肠道里被重重碾压过前列腺的电击般的强烈快感和女穴穴口敏感处被狠狠拍打的满足。  
疼痛与快感并驾齐驱，巴基下意识尖叫出声，第一次的强暴中只有剧烈的疼痛，而第二次已经略有些适应的身体在之前的磨蹭之下燃起了情欲，在即使是这样违背伦理的交媾中也获得了强烈的快感。他想抓住些什么，拥抱住什么，但双手被紧紧缚住，蛇的缠绕倒是缓解了他渴望拥抱的欲望。  
他听见自己下身在激烈的抽插中被拍打出“咕嗤”的水声，这一次他感觉自己好像没有流血，反倒是阴道里流出的淫液与后穴渗出的肠液把他的大腿间弄得一塌糊涂。  
蛇略微柔软的小腹随着抽插的动作贴在他的阴茎上摩擦，时有时无的快感也交合着身下那两处小穴的快感共同袭击他的身体…疼痛在逐渐消失，或者说在被忽略，而性快感正在越发强烈。  
巴基把左腿缠在了蛇的躯体上，下体紧紧地贴了上去，他的大脑还算清醒，他知道自己在这背德的强奸中获得快感，并主动把它变成合奸，不，他从未听说过野兽强暴人类的事件，而他是唯此一例，他无法抵御快感的冲击，它正在让他逐渐失去理智，让情欲越燃越旺。  
他被打开，完全地被撑开，两个肉穴被搅成一片粉色的淫靡，和蛇的阴茎交合在一起，看上去俨然一体，张合的女穴主动吮吸着体内的那根阴茎，而那柔软而极具韧性的肠道被拉扯到极薄的程度，却仍贪婪地裹紧了另一根阴茎上所有的纹路。  
蛇赋予着他源源不竭的快感，它潮水般淹没全身，让他浑身都变得敏感多情，仿佛每一寸皮肤都变成了敏感的私密。而在他皮肤上每一处一厘一厘地游走过的凹凸不平的鳞片成了最大的折磨，也带来了无尽的满足，尤其是在他乳头上张合的鳞片——他没有理智去思考蛇究竟是否是故意的了，那锐利的鳞片戳中他激凸的乳头时，巴基能发出来的只有更强烈的呻吟了。  
他从未想过自己被插入，他男性的外表让他执著于与女性恋爱，从未想到过和男性做爱，甚至只有每天洗澡时他才会注意到身体里的那一处女穴。而现在，不管是他的女穴还是身后的直肠都在被进入着，他喉咙里发出的叫床声沙哑黏腻得更甚于那些av中的女性，他不光是被插入的那一方，他甚至正在和一条雄性的蛇在做爱，此时此刻他正在不自在地扭动着臀部来迎接蛇的插入。  
它的阴茎把他折磨得生死不能，阴道里被操得纯粹的轻快的快感和后穴中强烈的刺激饱胀的快感冲刷在一起，让他的脑袋发晕，让他以至于都没有意识到自己是什么时候射出来的。  
他的精液射在了蛇金色的鳞片上，然后随着它的动作被涂抹在了他自己的小腹上。但蛇的抽插并没有结束，下身传来的快感也没有就此终止。蛇把他缠得更紧了，巴基感觉到胸脯被挤压得酸胀得几乎破碎，而下面的动作也更加激烈了，它每次都插入极深的地方，他的阴道里的那个，每次都撞在他的宫颈口上，撞得他的子宫抽痛。这两根长满倒刺的坚硬的家伙揉磨着那些柔嫩的软肉，让巴基总情不自禁觉得自己的穴肉要被它捣烂的错觉……尤其是他阴道里的那根，他感觉到自己被它操得越来越开，越来越软烂，失禁的感觉也越来越强烈，他很怀疑结束之后他的穴口究竟能否合上。而后面的那根，它把他的肠壁几乎操穿，又重又狠地压过他的尾椎，它操得太深了，以至于让他产生一种自己要把它吞下去了的错觉。  
阴道高潮与前列腺高潮同时到来，一同到来的还有无法自控的失禁，他夹紧了双腿，后穴紧紧绞住蛇的阴茎，而前面则像失控的水龙头一般，大量暖呼呼的淫液与尿液流出体外，流得到处都是……巴基把脸埋进蛇的身体里尖叫，哆嗦颤抖着，任由高潮的快感几乎将他的击碎。在他的大脑一阵几乎空白的时刻，他感觉到蛇的信子扫过他的脸庞，从他的嘴唇上扫过去，湿湿的，又冰又凉，可很神奇地，他并不反感。  
但当巴基回过神来，蛇埋在他身体里的阴茎仍然坚硬，同时也没有丝毫想要退出去的样子。接着抽插的疼痛席卷了还处于他疲惫中的身体，巴基忍不住哼疼出声。蛇没有体谅一下他的样子，反而抽插得更加激烈，钝痛与细微的快感交织着，巴基想要挣扎，但他依旧是无法动弹，只能被固定在那里，任由蛇的操干。  
他被迫承受下去，直到快感再次唤醒身体。可那时下身几乎已经麻木失去力气，他张着腿迎接着蛇的一次又一次的插入，让他的大脑发晕。  
第三次高潮之后，巴基已经没了一丝力气，但蛇依旧没有射出来，在陷入昏迷前，巴基很认真地思考这条蛇是不是有什么四倍持久力什么的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：有一点点打屁股啥的

G3.

詹姆斯已经失踪一周了，搜救队从他的帐篷周围没有发现任何异样，除了他的睡袋也不见了以外。不过住在詹姆斯旁边的乔却说出了詹姆斯失踪那晚他看到的东西。  
“我透过帐篷的塑料布看的，没有看清……我看到他离开了帐篷，手里还抱着一个什么东西，很大的一件东西。”  
“那你没有出去问他打算做什么？”露易丝烦躁地打断了他的话。  
乔不满地看了她一眼，“他没穿衣服，我以为他只是去撒尿。然后我就睡了，那时已经凌晨一两点了。”  
负责搜查的警长问道：“你看到了他拿的是什么东西吗？如果这里还少了什么很大的东西，我们不可能发现不了。”  
“睡袋？”乔有些不确定道，“我想应该是的……不过它看起来比睡袋鼓一些，还要沉一点，詹姆斯得横抱着它。”  
“……你确定你看到的是詹姆斯？”露易丝再次开口了，“会不会詹姆斯就在那个睡袋里呢？”  
周围的人面面相觑，不约而同地感到脊背有些发冷。  
“说实话，我只看到他的轮廓，感觉又高又壮……不是詹姆斯的话还能是谁？”乔反驳道。  
“詹姆斯不比你高。”露易丝冷静地说，“而且你没看到他的脸，詹姆斯的睡衣也不在，他离开时应该是穿着睡衣的。说不准他是被那个浑身赤裸的人带走的。”  
乔忍不住笑了：“你是说有个不穿衣服的男人把他带走了？这里哪来的别人？莫非是附近部落里的土著把他抓走当媳妇去生孩子了？”他觉得这根本不可能，滑稽且无厘头，但当他看到露易丝的白眼以及别人默默无声的凝视后，他才觉得这个笑话可能不是那么好笑。  
警长说：“詹姆斯的父母给我们提供了一些资料，十年前东南方七十公里外的地方确实住过好几户人，都是在这里做长期研究的学者家庭，而詹姆斯一家就是其中之一。十年前突然出了一些国际问题，当地的美国人不得不在四个小时之内撤离……也许有人没来及撤离。也或许是部分当地人住在这附近。”  
乔闭上了嘴。  
“我们先去那里找一找吧，说不定能遇到对这里居住点熟悉的人。”露易丝说着，翻身上了卡车。  
警长拦住了其他学生，“为了你们的安全，我不建议你们也一起去，杰夫警官已经为你们准备了机票，今天下午就可以回去。”他扭头对乔和露易丝说，“你们也是。”  
“我说不定能帮上什么忙，识别那个嫌疑人什么的。”乔说，“我能认出他的身形。”  
“得了吧，你连詹姆斯都认不清。”尽管嘴上这么说着，露易丝还是把手伸给了乔，“我也得去，我熟悉詹姆斯，他应该需要我的帮助。”  
乔爬上了卡车，坐在她对面，“需要你的帮助……你跟他做过吗？还是没公开？他简直像你的儿子。”  
“他情况特殊。”露易丝说着低下头去。

这是巴基第三次从昏迷中醒过来了。生物钟混乱让他不知道这是多久之后了。  
这次醒来比上次好多了，他发现自己的身体好像被清理过，并且他也没有感到饥饿或者是口渴。  
它该不是在我睡着时往我喉咙里塞了几只耗子吧？巴基突然想到，忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，并且觉得喉头发痒。他坐了起来，然后看到自己身下垫着一些树叶，树叶下还垫着比较厚的一层草叶，那样让人觉得挺软的，而他的腿边放着几颗果子，他认识这些，能吃，但是他说不出名字了。  
它是怎么做到的？巴基忍不住心生疑惑，还是有人救了他？  
下体的疼痛已经好多了，甚至扭到的胯也好了，他完全可以行走了。  
巴基走到洞口，想试着出去看看，但很巧的是，他刚跨出去一步视线就撞到了对面草丛里一双在阳光下蓝得发紫的眼睛。  
巴基老老实实地退回了洞中，而蛇也紧跟着他进来了。他坐回到树叶上，手足无措。他该怎么办？趁蛇没注意到他时跑出去？不，他绝对没有蛇快，它会像一道闪电一样冲上来。那他该……乖乖躺好？方便蛇对他做点什么？  
……操。  
当蛇朝他过来时，巴基还是忍不住害怕地后退了几步。它缠住了他的小腿，光滑的鳞片滑过他的皮肤，攀过膝盖，将大半个身体缠在了他身上，然后抬起上身与他对视。  
它的身体很烫，因为外面阳光灼热的原因，那感觉怪怪的，并不是很滑，因为它的鳞片比较粗糙，另外它很沉，让他差点摔倒在地。  
它应该不会用这种站着的姿势操他吧？巴基想。  
在巴基对于蛇的印象往往是一双狭长的猎食者的眼睛，其实仔细回想，他见过的大多数蛇的眼睛都是圆溜溜的，像两颗黑色的豆子，也有那种看起来邪恶一点的：偏大一点的黄色眼睛，中间是深色的竖瞳。而蛇，这条蛇的眼睛属于后者，只是换成了蓝色而已，但看起来并不会让人感到不适（不过它是真的邪恶。巴基在心里补充）。它微微眯起了眼睛看着巴基的脸，静静地端详他，它没有眼睑，但巴基感觉到它正要慢慢闭上眼睛，或者说视线逐渐涣散，陷入睡眠。  
它突然收紧了身体，原本柔软的身体变得坚硬，勒得巴基肋骨发疼，呼吸困难，他不得不抓着身边的石块让自己坐下来，然后慢慢躺下。  
果然，当他躺下时蛇的身体就放松了不少。它的尾巴缠住了他的左腿的大腿……“亲昵”地在他大腿内侧的软肉上蹭了蹭。蛇把自己的头埋在了巴基的脖颈间，放松了的身体柔软地包裹着他，然后呼吸趋于平稳。  
它睡着了？巴基想侧过头看它一眼，但他不敢动弹，而且他也知道自己看不出来，蛇睡着时也不会闭上眼睛，也许它只是在假寐休息也说不定。  
也许蛇在夜里捕猎，现在是它的休息时间。  
它为什么要抱着，不，缠着他休息？它是把他当作什么抱枕吗？还是伴侣？蛇会抱着…缠着自己的伴侣休息吗？巴基绞尽脑汁地回想关于蛇的印象，他虽然是在生物学家家庭长大，但他对这些并没有什么兴趣，这次来这里只是一个地质相关的课程而已。  
蛇会和伴侣交配时一直抱着…算了吧，抱着对方，有时是一两个小时，有时是一两周……巴基觉得自己感觉有些不太好，他莫非是被这条蛇操了一两个星期？然后现在才醒过来？不，应该不可能吧，他不觉得自己能在那样的※*☞%.=后活下来。  
…………它好沉。  
巴基感觉有些呼吸困难。  
他的肋下腰上腿上全是蛇勒出来的淤青，作为一条蛇，这个家伙实在大得过分，巴基只在电视中听说过这样大的。  
蛇的体温正在慢慢降下来，逐渐与他趋同一致，贴在身上莫名有种水一般的质感。照进洞中的阳光落在它的鳞片上，折射出轻微的彩色的光晕。不得不承认造物主的神奇，这条蛇还是很美的，脊背是暗金色的鳞片，到腹部时淡成了浅黄色，同时还有不少鳞片组成了深褐色的条纹。它庞大的身躯随着呼吸而起伏，鳞片之下蛰伏着可畏的力量感。  
可惜是条不怎么正常的蛇，也许是被发情期逼疯了。它会强暴他多久？直到发情期结束吗？那是不是意味着他得等一两个月甚至两三个月？不，他得赶紧离开这里。  
刚升起这个念头时，蛇仿佛感应到了什么，收紧了肌肉，原本贴着他的脖子的头也抬了起来。巴基连忙把手搭在了蛇的身上，手掌顺着鳞片缓慢抚摸，于是它仿佛满意了，低下头去，下颚在他的肩膀上轻轻摩挲，缠住巴基身体的部分又蹭了蹭，尤其是在他的胸口上，仿佛格外贪恋那里的温度一般。  
巴基不太想回想之前的事，但他也许应该理清这些事情。事实上，在蛇抓走前他还是个小处男……他和女友很难发展到那一步，他过分敏感，只要感觉到什么风吹草动就会忍不住担心。前女友是他最接近上垒的一次，他好不容易说服她把灯关上，拒绝让她碰他的下体，然后被子不小心蹭到了他的阴唇，他被吓了一跳，各种糟糕的情绪也接踵而至，他觉得自己不该这样欺骗她。之后给他的当然是一个巴掌和一句“阳痿男”，巴基也许得感谢她没把这件事传出去。  
人生中的第一次被这样糟糕地夺走，任谁都不会高兴得起来。但他又不是守贞的古代女性，还要为此而掩面而泣、寻死觅活，疼痛消弭之后，更值得重视的是性命问题，对方毕竟是可以动动骨头就可以绞死他的野兽，为了活命被它当成发情对象又未尝不可，至少，一点点，这个混蛋在作为伴侣方面还是有点像一个甜心的，一点点。  
当然他也很难承认在第二次的强暴中感觉到了快感，甚至屡次到达了高潮，前列腺高潮让他感觉自己像一个gay，他总是自我认同为男性，但没有设想过作为一个gay的可能性。 阴道高潮与前列腺高潮同时席卷身体，事实上，没错，这的确是一种绝顶的性体验，世界上大概难有第二个人有相同经历……他该死的其实挺乐在其中的，甚至现在蛇的身体抵在他的下体上时都让他有些…有些湿了，这他妈简直不能称作强暴而是性交了，他甚至没有因为对方是一条蛇而感到恶心，而且它身上的野兽的野性让他不自觉地腿软。除了他是被蛇固定住操的，以及最终他失去体力昏过去了以外，这几乎和第一次没有什么相似之处了。  
他不能这样下去，今天他就得想办法逃掉，及时它现在似乎不打算吃了他，他忍不住感到害怕，就好像……如果今天不离开的话，他就永远离不开了。  
他不可能等到蛇的发情期结束，会不会被它弄死都是说不准的，  
蛇可能晚上会出去狩猎，他可以装睡来让它放心，如果它想先操他一下，那他可以装作昏了过去。他现在可以睡一会儿来保持精力，保证晚上时有充足的精神。他得赤身裸体地在野兽横行的世界里穿越过，但好在他有一只打火机，现在旱季将近，他可以有充足的燃料来制作一个火把，然后用来防身。  
巴基思忖了一会儿，就再次睡了过去。

再次醒来时天已经黑了，蛇醒来时居然没有惊醒他，不过蛇果然也不见了踪影。巴基在洞口的周围观察了一会儿，确认了没有它的身影后，才捡了一些自己睡衣的碎布，用树枝与干草缠成一个简陋的火把。他没有点燃它，因为没有煤油之类的东西，他也不知道这个火把能持续燃烧多久，而且在夜里是否会引起别的生物的注意。他需要关键时刻把它当作武器来防身。  
他小心翼翼地跨过洞口的荆棘丛，第一次离开了这个过于宽敞的蛇穴。  
夜里的草原并不寂静，只是在身边就可以听到草丛里悉悉索索的一些声音。夜晚并不黑暗，圆形的、广阔的星空倒扣在草原上方，透着微紫色的光芒，边缘是是温吞的暗红色光芒，一望无际。  
他不太清楚自己是在什么方位，四下里一望无际，他甚至不知道该往哪里走，一时间他突然有后退的冲动。  
不，他得赶紧离开这里。  
巴基记得他们是从城里往西边走的，他也许可以朝着东边走。他好歹还是可以分辨北极星的位置的。  
他以东边的一棵树为目标出发。赤脚走在这样的土地上不得不小心，刚才就有一只老鼠模样的东西从他的脚上跑了过去。及膝的草丛划得他光裸的小腿有些疼痒，土块、碎石、草茬、树根硌得他脚心疼得难受，路并不好走。  
那棵树，离他不算太远，是的，刚好可以让他在仅剩一半的路程时看到树下的鬣狗群。  
他起初看到的是草丛中一双闪烁的绿色眼睛，他以为那是狼，接着他就看清了。一双双眼睛接二连三地亮了起来，它们转过身来，转向了他的位置，那是一个数量上百的鬣狗群。  
巴基连忙点着了他的火把，没有燃油浸透的火把火势微弱，在黑夜中闪烁着明灭不定的光芒，不知何时就会熄灭。他觉得手脚有些发软，而此时，他也正好看见了它们正在缓缓将他包围。  
也许他不应该夜里离开的……不，白天也许更危险。  
巴基举起火把，在身前挥舞，那些鬣狗有些惊疑不定的样子，行动迟缓。他起初以为它们在害怕，然后他发现它们只是在观察着他，缓缓接近。  
不，这次他可不可能那么“幸运”，鬣狗群不会把他当成伴侣，这些总是饥饿的亡命之徒只会扯下他的肉来，把他四分五裂，甚至都等不及他断气。  
它们正在徐徐向他靠近，把包围圈缓缓地缩小。巴基试着用火去点燃一些枯草，但那也失效了，它们还不够枯，燃烧了一会儿就熄灭了。  
巴基用火把举在身前，朝着一个方向继续直走，前面的鬣狗惊疑不定地放缓了脚步，甚至有倒退的架势。不过没一会儿后，当它们觉得没什么问题时，它们又朝着他迈步走来，包围圈在迅速地缩小。  
突袭是从后面开始的。听到身后草丛中的声音时，巴基还来不及回头，就已经有一只鬣狗从草丛中一跃而出了。它跳起来，落到他面前，一口咬住了他的大腿，牙齿嵌进肉里的那一刻，巴基差点晕过去。不过他立即就回神了，用火把狠狠地戳进了它的眼睛里。鬣狗呜咽悲鸣着摔倒在地，喉咙里发出嘶哑的哀嚎。巴基看了一眼血流不止的大腿，抬起头来，他看到其他的鬣狗此时与他已经近在咫尺。  
同伴的受伤没能让它们惊慌，反而血腥味刺激了这些鬣狗的兽欲，它们鼻翼扇动着，巴基几乎能听到吞咽唾沫的声音。  
他的腿一抽一抽地疼，受伤的那边大腿上的肌肉像是抽紧缩在了一起，热乎乎的血液在他的腿上往下流，最终淌进了脚下的土壤里，他差点摔倒在地，但他强撑住了，要是让它们看出可乘之机就一定会全都扑上来的。  
事实上它们已经跃跃欲试了，巴基看见他面前不足三米的一只鬣狗几乎跳起来，它正在快速地喘息着，他猜它唯一没有过来的原因大概是鬣狗群的首领还没有下令。  
在这种情况下，他是绝对逃不走了，这些家伙什么都吃，它们绝不会让他离开的。  
巴基深吸了一口气，努力保持着镇定，让绝望的情绪不充斥他的大脑。  
对面的那个家伙终于忍不住了，它压低前身，朝他猛地冲了过来。巴基挥起手中的火把狠狠砸在它的头上，火把上的火星四溅，而它似乎感觉不到疼痛似的，扭头咬住了火把，力气之大几乎把它从他的手中拽走。而与此同时，他也听到了身旁其他鬣狗穿过草丛扑上来的声音。  
意料之中的疼痛并没有到来，身后突然变成了一片寂静。巴基用力地把火把捅进鬣狗的喉咙里，然后把它拽了出来，本就微弱的火焰也已经熄灭了。而也是此时，他听到了身后传来了“嘶嘶”的声音。  
巴基回过头去，在满天星光的照耀下，他看清在他身后的那一条昂起前身的巨蛇。它的身边伏着一只鬣狗，被拧到背上的头颅与地上的点点血迹彰显着刚才发生的事。  
它救了他，巴基现在无法也来不及理清他的心情，震惊之余涌上的还有一丝难以言喻的安心。  
蛇没有回过头看他，而是吐着信子，冷眼盯着周围的那些鬣狗，盘起的下身做好了充分的攻击准备，满身坚硬的鳞片在星光下反射出金属般的光泽。  
周围的鬣狗变得犹豫不决，如果在平时，围攻解决一条蛇也是有可能的，不过它们很少会冒着被毒死的生命危险来尝试，更何况是现在，面前是一只不需要毒液，只用肌肉就可以拧死它们的庞然大物。  
但到嘴的食物跑了，这些已经被血腥味刺激得饥肠辘辘的野兽难以甘心，其中几只较为健壮的仍小心地尝试绕到巴基那边去。  
蛇盯着它们的动作，张开了嘴，口中尖锐的獠牙完全暴露出来，滴着涎液泛着森白的光，它的喉咙里发出沙哑轻微的吼声，它没有声带，尽管声音细小，但却让人头皮发麻。  
巴基不敢吭声，他的腿一直在流血，把他的脚掌已经浸湿了，他有些眼冒金星。突然有什么冰凉的东西缠住了他的小腿，巴基低头看见那是蛇的尾巴，它把他的腿箍得很紧，像是在宣告主权一般：嘿，这坨肉是我的，你们让一让？  
于是它们让开了，包围圈分开了一道缺口，蛇松开了他的脚，领着他朝着来路走去。  
巴基一瘸一拐地跟在它的后面，蛇特意放慢了速度让他跟上。它们走得很慢，鬣狗群在后面一直注视着他们，直到他们离开它们的领地范围。  
巴基坚持了很久，当左腿什么也感觉不到，变得像根木棍时，他才晕了过去。  
隔三差五地总是晕倒，巴基几乎要怀疑自己是什么骑士小说里的女主角了，而蛇是那个前来搭救他的骑士？不，蛇是把他绑架的怪物才对。在晕倒的前一刻巴基想到，本该摔在草丛里的针刺感没有出现，他被接住了，然后他就失去了意识。

这一次醒来，身体状况似乎比前几次都要好。全身上下只有左腿的伤口在隐隐作痛，除此之外哪里都是生龙活虎的，没有饥饿与口渴的感觉，同时身体应该再次被清洁过了，连头发……都有一种莫名其妙的香味。  
巴基真的怀疑蛇是怎么做到的，它的神通广大似乎远超他的想象。  
他坐了起来，准备起身，但抬眼就撞上了了蛇那一双蓝得透明的眼睛。他吓了一跳，侧身躺回到了草垫上，背倚着身后的石块。  
蛇慢慢地抬起头……打了一个哈欠，巴基这才意识到它刚刚是在睡觉。  
它爬上了草垫，朝他靠近，巴基注意到有什么好像不一样了，蛇盯着他的眼神变得阴冷可怖，快速地吐着信子，居然让他莫名产生了一种正在被斥责的感觉。  
它因为他的逃跑而愤怒，这很正常。但它没有盯着他多久，而是扭头看向了他的左腿，它的尾巴缠住了他的左腿，蛇看着快要长痂的伤口，又看了他一眼。这次巴基是切切实实地感觉到自己被斥责了。  
它在为他受伤而愤怒？  
来不及等巴基想清个中缘由，它的身体就已经攀附了上来，它缠住了他的腰，再次将距离拉近到一起缝隙也不剩。  
它这次没有把他缠得很紧，鳞片轻柔地在他的皮肤上游走，激起阵阵酥麻的痒意。  
巴基闭上眼睛，任由蛇的信子扫过他的脸庞。它的腹部挤进他的双腿间，巴基分开双腿，让它的下身在他的下体上轻蹭。  
他的呼吸不自觉地变得急促沉重起来，皮肤从小腹的位置一寸一寸往上变得敏感起来。蛇张嘴咬住了他脖子上的皮肤，它的牙齿收敛了起来，只用上下颚夹住他的皮肤。它用着下身的肌肉有一下没一下地撞在他的会阴上，鳞片碾开那里的唇瓣，亲密无间地磨蹭着。  
巴基感觉到有黏糊糊的热流从下体中溢出，顺着臀缝流到了后穴穴口。它松开了他的脖子，渐渐往下，叼住了他胸前早已挺立的凸点，那有些疼，呻吟声从他的喉咙里冒了出来，把他自己都吓了一跳。它的嘴冰凉而湿润，细长分叉的信子沾着唾液舔过他的乳尖，针尖一般尖锐的刺激让他的胸脯发麻。  
他不自觉地抬起了双腿，缠住胯间蛇庞大的身躯，热意由内至外迅速升腾起来，像一点即燃的烈火，而缠住他的蛇是覆盖于其上的冰雪，被他的体温感染消融，冷暖对比带来的是更为敏锐的触感，巴基不由颤抖。  
它用它更多的身躯来缠住他，起伏用力的肌肉推着他们的身体摇动，每一次接触摩擦都让巴基忍不住低喘。它叼着他的乳头，像在细细品尝樱桃，只是没用牙齿，他能感受到蛇坚硬的骨头，柔软的口腔，冰凉的体温……他抬起手，搂住了蛇的身体，摇晃起身体，迎合蛇的在他的下体的冲撞。蛇的阴茎探出了一些，在每次过分的亲昵时都会贴在了他的穴口上，在这种冲撞中，它们时不时地会滑进去一点，只那么一点就让巴基忍不住颤抖呻吟了。屡次被顶入的女穴不知足地流出更多的水来，让他的股间湿成一片，变得又滑又腻。  
下体黏腻的水声让人脸红，巴基侧过头去，双腿却缠得更紧了，这家伙居然还懂得前戏什么的嘛……  
蛇放过了他的乳头，向上滑动，庞大的躯体将他的上半身几乎完全裹住，巴基的视线再次陷入黑暗。连呼吸也变得困难，唯一能做到的是紧紧拥抱住蛇的身体，他怀疑现在自己的姿势一定很可笑。  
它的头似乎埋在了巴基的头发旁，吐舌的“嘶嘶”声近如咫尺，但巴基看不见，黑暗让他头皮发麻。它依旧在他的下体上磨蹭着，他的阴茎被夹在中间，摩擦激起的阵阵细微快感如同隔靴搔痒，只会带来更强烈的欲望。  
蛇缠得更紧了，它勒住了他的脖子，让他不得不张开嘴呼吸，同时迫切地渴望有什么东西塞进他的嘴里，慰藉他莫名其妙的欲求……蛇满足了他，蛇吻抵在了他的嘴唇上，细长冰凉的信子滑进了他的口腔里，它与蛇的身体对比时看起来很细，但实际上它压得巴基舌根发麻。它过于长了，几乎捅进他的喉咙里，冰凉的津液混入了他的嘴巴……他彻底无法呼吸，在窒息与黑暗中回应着蛇的纠缠，他感觉到了蛇敛在口中的利齿，它没有用獠牙与肌肉，只是用能感受他一切的舌头，几乎将他的灵魂从身体里抽离出来。  
蛇紧紧地箍住了他的腿，下身绞在他的右腿上，彻底探出的阴茎慢慢送进了他早已湿润张开的穴口之中。酸胀疼痛与满足同时升起，巴基只能“唔”了一下，它们就完全把他撑开进入了……蛇过大的性器撑得他的穴口有种撕裂感，它在轻轻地冲撞，等着他的两个小洞的适应。  
在感受到他后穴穴肉不自觉的吮吸时，蛇猛地加快了速度，巴基闷哼了一声，窒息中的撞击让他有种眩晕感，几乎以为自己要再次晕了过去。蛇放松了他的脖子，同时下身越发狠厉地抽插起来。  
那每一下都会撞在他的女穴的最深处，蛇在进入后变回急于繁殖的本性，似乎要将他的子宫撞开，然后将它的精液注入其中，再用倒刺紧紧锁住他的阴道，直到他受孕为止。相较而言，他的后穴少了不少这种疼痛，它把那里完全操开了，柔软且具有弹性的穴肉被驯服了似地，吮吸包裹住蛇的阴茎，然后被冲撞开、被碾压，直至软烂如同泥泞。它那收敛了倒刺的凹凸不平的龟头在他的前列腺点上狠狠碾过，榨出的快感让他的阴道抽紧，变得尽管被撑得大敞却仍紧紧包裹着蛇的阴茎，腰肢在这种快感下扭动着，因为既难受地想要后退，又因为快感而忍不住迎合。  
它阴茎的根部拍打在巴基女穴的穴口，将原本洁白的皮肤撞得红肿，阴蒂脚被碾压的感觉让巴基在它的身下不住地扭动身体……那两处像含了过大的冰棍的嘴巴，涎液往外流个不停，被操得水声不断。  
蛇松开了巴基的嘴巴，他这时才喘得过气来。他大口大口地喘息着，涎液不自觉地从嘴角滑落，一波接着一波不停袭来的快感让巴基难以回神，在蛇的身躯包裹之下，忘情呻吟成让自己清醒时听到会羞耻得无地自容的声音。  
他已经不知道什么时候射了，精液黏黏糊糊地在动作中被涂在他的小腹上，而另两处高强度的快感积累，他几乎能感觉到更强烈的高潮即将覆盖过来。  
“啪！”随着破风声之后响起的还有鞭打在皮肉上的声音。巴基愣了一下，直到臀部火辣辣的痛楚传来，他才反应过来那是什么。  
没等他回神，蛇的尾巴再次扬起，这里比上次还要用力地抽在了他的左边大腿内侧的软肉上。疼痛让巴基缩了一下，“操！”巴基倒吸了一口冷气，爆出了一句脏话。  
像是为了惩罚他这句脏话一般，第三下的鞭挞紧接而来，抽在了第二下的位置上，与此同时的还有更加用力的撞击，几乎将他的女穴撞麻。  
“操，你不能这样！”巴基挣扎起来，双手推着身体上蛇的躯体，试图用脚去蹬掉蛇缠在他身上的下体。但他的力气在蛇的面前像个四五岁的孩子，第四下也立即降临了，这次是抽打在他的大腿根上，钻心的疼让巴基差点叫了出来。  
那里一定破皮了，蛇在惩罚他的逃跑，该死，这个混蛋、绑架犯、强奸犯，操！它居然还用它的尾巴鞭打他…巴基拼了命地推搡蛇，他想要让蛇从他的身体里拔出去，但蛇只是操得更快更狠了。  
“你这个……操！啊…操你！你他妈……啊、呃……”越来越急的顶弄让巴基再次陷入快感的漩涡之中，本来因为疼痛而紧绷起来的身体再次变得柔软放松，推着它的手脚改为了拥楼，再次欲罢不能地迎合着蛇的动作而扭动身体，流出的淫液混合着肠液，几乎浸湿了他身下的草垫。  
顶峰很快就到来了，巴基紧紧抱着蛇呻吟，第五下也一同抽打在他的身体上，在他的小腹上留下了一道鲜红的痕迹。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 揣崽了，快乐在一起／×

G4.

在他高潮之后，性事仍远没有结束。巴基累得气喘吁吁，蛇松开了他的上半身，让他抱着它休息，但它的那两根阴茎，仍旧深埋在他的身体里，缓慢地抽送着。  
……那很舒服，其实，蛇的阴茎停留在他的身体里，被他传染了体温，把他填得满满的，让他有些莫名其妙的安心，同时浅浅的撞击不时唤醒着他的性欲。  
它没有让他喘息多久，第二轮的攻势便紧接而来，加快的抽插让巴基忍不住失声尖叫出来，夹杂着疼与麻的快感逼得他忍不住往前爬去，欲图摆脱那过于强烈的感觉。但那当然不可能，蛇的下半身就缠在他的腿上。他不得不紧紧地抱着蛇的脖子，眼泪流了满脸。  
这一次，也许是他身体状态比上次好一点的原因，他坚持到了做完。他们那样纠缠了一整天，巴基最后觉得自己虚弱得奄奄一息。蛇在他的身体里射过几次精，但自始至终都没有抽出去过，每当射完它阴茎上的倒刺就自动紧紧扣住巴基的女穴与后穴，堵住精液不让其流出。  
在最后时蛇总算离开了他的身体，把他包裹在怀抱中，巴基刚一合眼就沉沉地睡了过去，直到第二天下午才醒来。  
第二天一整天，他的下体是麻木的，几乎失去知觉。他要求蛇带他去清洗身体，蛇比他预料得还要通人性，带着他到了它的水域。  
那么一大片在夕阳下金光闪闪的河流全是蛇的领地，这在接近旱季的季节里几乎像是奇迹。而里面没有一只鳄鱼河马之类的蛇的竞争者或威胁者，只有清澈的水流、长满河岸的水草、格外肥硕的鱼与偶尔到河边饮水的蛇的猎物。  
这家伙简直就是一个地主，巴基忍不住在心里嘟囔，然后在蛇的注视下走进了水里。他站在水中的一块石头边清洗身体，那周围的河水清澈见底，还不过他的腰深，但蛇紧跟着也下到了水中，盘在石头上盯着他。  
……巴基站在水里，与它大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，明明之前一直是裸着身体的，但现在他居然忍不住有些不好意思起来。盯了半天无果后，巴基弯腰舀起水开始擦洗身体，当他在腿缝间看见蛇还在盯着他时，他终于忍不住有些恼怒起来，这他妈就是一条色蛇，看了半天眼睛都不带眨的！  
正在打盹的蛇被一泼水惊醒，抬起头来时发现罪魁祸首抱着胸离它远远的，略红的脸还带着一丝愤怒。  
看到似乎被惊醒的蛇，巴基突然想到，蛇好像没有眼睑。  
在蛇的陪同下，巴基洗过了身体后回到了洞穴，它为了抓了两条鱼。他们好像达成了一种协议，蛇允许巴基使用打火机来烤制食物，他出去时蛇必定会陪同他，不得不承认，这是在这里远离危险的唯一办法。  
到晚上时，巴基以为蛇会再对他做些什么，但它没有，直到第三天下午他几乎完全恢复后，它才把躺在草垫上假寐的巴基缠住，慢吞吞地陪他耳鬓厮磨，等他准备好才进入他的身体。  
这样的模式大概持续了一个星期，当第八天巴基缩在蛇的缠绕包裹中呻吟时，他的小腹被它顶得发麻酸痛，他忍不住伸手去捂住自己的肚子……手掌之下圆滚滚的怪异触感将巴基惊出了一身冷汗。  
他肚子里有什么圆圆的东西！  
还不止一个！！！！  
这样随便乱吃东西终于感染寄生虫了吗？！  
巴基捂着肚子脸色发白冷汗直冒时，蛇突然抬起身体，缠住了他的上身，用头部轻轻蹭了蹭他的肚子，似乎在感受着里面的东西，而它的动作也变得温柔了很多，找准巴基最舒适的那个点，不轻不重地抽插着，如果不是被吓得浑身发毛，巴基大概会在这种攻势下招架不住。  
他看着蛇蹭过他肚子的样子，突然心里升起了一个荒谬至极的念头：会不会……  
他又摸了摸似乎有些松弛的小腹……也许他真的怀了蛇的孩子？  
蛇没让他多想，又强势地把他裹在自己的身躯之下，但却对他的肚子小心翼翼的。它又开始继续快速的抽送，将巴基的下体操得发麻。汹涌而上的快感再次占据了巴基的意识，他不自觉地用大腿紧紧缠住蛇粗壮的尾部，淫液流了满腿。  
当性事结束后，巴基模模糊糊地摸着自己的肚子，那里面好像真的有几个卵一般。而蛇把他和他的肚子都小心翼翼地保护好，巴基更加笃定这里面是蛇的孩子了。  
说好的生殖隔离呢？

蛇类的孕期似乎格外的短，而巴基的肚子也日渐隆起到不需要用手抚摸检查就能看到的程度。  
从那之后，蛇再也没碰过他，往洞里带食物倒是越发勤快了些，更加证明了这一点。  
伴随着肚子的隆起，出现变化的还有胸部，那里本来是练得还不错的胸肌，但脂肪迅速地覆盖了上去，很快看上去就犹如一个少女的胸脯了。乳汁在里面蕴藏，随着日子增加，他的胸部就越发胀痛。  
与此同时，还有难以纾解的欲求。  
当半夜巴基惊醒时，他发现自己正紧紧地抱着蛇，双腿把它缠在腿间，股间一片湿润。  
他还没仔细想过为蛇生下几个蛋什么的，那也许很疼，另外，他也没有勇气能直面那些小东西，他他生出来的小东西。  
哦，天，他完全不可能是一个称职的妈咪，更别说他是被蛇强暴而怀孕的，他是被抓到这里来的，他为什么要生下来这些小东西？  
但是在这种地方谁来给他做无痛人流？  
都怪这个该死的家伙，绑走他、强暴他不算，还让他怀上了孩子……巴基在黑暗中狠狠地瞪着蛇，他确信蛇已经睡熟了。  
也许他可以趁此机会……  
巴基蛮认真地考虑了一会儿，但另一个念头浮现在了脑海里。  
并且他立即付诸行动。  
他分开双腿，跨坐在蛇的下身上。他伸手在它的腹部上慢慢摸索着，感觉到了一些凸起后，他按了下去，那两根平时总欺负他的硕大性器也探出了头来。  
巴基没有让它们进去，而是坐在上面慢慢地蹭着，他不敢让它们进去，万一把他的肚子顶坏了该怎么办？  
他的淫液流在了蛇的阴茎上，让他们接触的地方变得黏黏滑滑的，让他不由吸着气。随着他的动作，下面的那两个东西浅浅地顶着他的下体，带来一阵阵微麻的快感。  
他知道蛇会醒过来……没关系，其实他希望它醒过来的。虽然之前它总把他操到没有动一根手指的力气，但他得承认，他可能真的有些着迷于此。  
这才八天……巴基有些迷迷糊糊，分不清是因为他上瘾了还是什么别的东西，把他留在这里。  
蛇醒了。它的尾巴扬起来，冰冰凉凉地缠在他的腰上。  
这个季节很热，他喜欢搂着蛇睡觉，它的身体在夜里冰凉而柔软。  
蛇没有再次把他完全地缠住固定住，而是就那样躺着，尾巴缠着他的腰，任由他来回磨蹭。  
巴基慢慢地坐上去，让它们进入自己的身体……尽管他已经足够湿了，身体完全放松柔软，但进来也依旧困难，可能是好几天没有做了的原因。  
他其实压根不清楚怀孕的人需要注意什么，不能做爱吗？可能？也许他小心一点就行？  
他趴回了蛇的身上，搂住它的身体，冰冷的鳞片似乎能给他正极速升高的体温降温一般。  
蛇稍微用了点力气，于是它们进来了，顶来紧致的软肉，巴基在它身上喘息，忍耐的轻哼从喉咙里挤出，他有点想和它聊一聊，但这个混蛋是条蛇，不会说话。  
它们全进去了……酸胀的感觉让他腿根发软，最终忍不住完全伏在了蛇的身体上，把主动权再次交给了它。  
蛇的头蹭过了他的脖子，呼吸近在咫尺，它的吻端在他的脸颊滑过，有点像一个游离的吻。巴基侧过头，嘴唇贴在它鼻子上的鳞片上，又快速地离开了。  
不知道为什么，这让他有点脸红。  
蛇的阴茎在他身体里缓缓抽动着，水声“咕叽咕叽”地填满了这个有些宽敞的洞穴。并不算强烈的快感却让巴基莫名满足，汗水从皮肤之下慢慢渗出，聚成汗珠，在脊背之上滚落，滴滴点点印在草垫上。  
他将蛇搂得更紧了些。

“我们在这里找到他的睡袋的。”  
“没有血迹，也许他还活着。”  
“但是这里离居民点有点远，而且是两三个礼拜之前了，他应该已经离开了。”  
“我们还是先找找。”  
“怎么找？四处喊吗？”  
“巴基！！！！巴基！！！你听到了吗？你还在这儿吗？！！！”  
“……当我没说过。”  
“我觉得，也许我们不该放弃任何希望。”  
“好吧好吧，如果你觉得有可能的话，那我陪你喊好了。”  
“乔，你觉得……他可能是在什么地方藏起来了吗？”  
“比如说那边的那个洞？我倒是觉得里面藏的可不是什么花美男，而是一条吃饱喝足的蟒蛇。”  
“巴基！！！！！！！”  
“……巴基？你在洞里面吗？还是蛇的肚子里？”  
“别开这种玩笑。”

“巴基……”不远处的声音很清晰地落入了他的耳朵里。  
巴基迷迷糊糊地支撑起身体，竖起耳朵听着，“露易丝……”  
“巴基！！！”那声音变得更大了，急切而焦虑。  
他的心脏突地狂跳了起来，是露易丝，他们来救他了，他还听到了引擎的声音，他可以离开这里了！！  
蛇埋在他身体里的阴茎仍在浅浅地撞击着，他不自觉地收紧穴肉，去迎合蛇的动作。  
洞中一片黑暗，他看不清蛇的样子，他也不知道蛇有没有听到露易丝他们的声音……但它不可能嗅不到的，它知道他们在外边。  
“巴基！！你在哪儿？！！！”露易丝的声音更加响亮了。  
“我以为，他们认为我已经被野兽吃了……”巴基有些失神地自言自语。  
蛇没有缠住他困住他的意思。如果他想，他好像可以立即站起来，然后离开这里。  
巴基低下头，脸埋进蛇的腹部，他没有吭声，只是下面的两个小穴含紧了蛇的阴茎，不知餍足地快速挺着腰，让那两根东西狠狠碾过他的穴肉，撞进深处。  
乔的声音也出现了：“巴基！！！！你还活着吗？！！！”  
断断续续的呻吟声从鼻腔中哼出，巴基咬在蛇的鳞片上，拼命地抑制住自己的声音。  
好像明白了什么的蛇将他完全缠住，包裹进自己的身躯里，它夺过了所有的主导权，遮住了他的眼睛，让他不能动弹，又涨大了一圈的两根阴茎快速地抽插起来，破开穴肉，摩擦得他的穴口又麻又疼。  
他想呻吟哭叫出来，但蛇的身体堵住了他的嘴，他只能发出些微不可闻的鼻音。  
“应该不在这儿吧？”乔对露易丝说。“换做我我也早就离开了，而且他曾经还在这里住过，说不定早就熟门熟路地去求救了。”  
“那我们为什么现在还没联系上他？”  
“遇上反政府军了呗。”  
“请你闭嘴。我想看看那个洞里有什么。”露易丝朝前走去。  
乔拉住了她，“那是蛇洞，我认识的，看洞口动物被刮下来的毛发，里面肯定有一条活的蛇。如果詹姆斯在里面，那也只可能是在蛇的肚子里。”  
他的话说服了露易丝，于是她转头走向了卡车。  
“抱歉，”乔说，“这种事情谁也没想到，这不是你的错误，虽然他是你男朋友……”  
露易丝打断了他的话，“他还不是我男朋友，我也只是在担心他而已。”

引擎声逐渐变小，蛇放松了身体，巴基不加掩饰地呻吟出来，他被操得满脸泪水，勉强抽出了手去捂住自己的肚子。蛇的性器让他的尾椎酥软成了一滩水，他觉得自己可能快要高潮了。  
蛇的头又蹭在了他的耳畔，巴基狠狠地掐着它的脖子，然后吻住了它的嘴。蛇收敛了牙齿，没有嘴唇的嘴一片冰凉，它回吻得很小心，像是怕磕碰到巴基的嘴唇一般。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：生娃，产乳…等

G5.

巴基没有做好当一个母亲的准备，还是要强调这点。  
并且，他的怀孕也太不像怀孕了，他的肚子里只有几个不怎么大的蛇卵，所以他的肚子没有膨胀到其他人类怀孕的程度，体脂也没有增长多少。他也不知道自己什么时候会把它们生下来，更不知道需要注意什么，在巴基原来的设想中，他大概十年以后才会去考虑怀孕这个问题，另外，是设想他的妻子怀孕。  
蛇是个体贴的父亲，至少比他自己体贴多了，巴基感觉的出来，它恨不得二十四小时陪在巴基的身边，巴基正常走动它都会紧紧地盯着，它认为最好的活动大概就是巴基老老实实躺在草垫上，被它轻轻缠绕着，距离近到有些像耳鬓厮磨。  
巴基心里有些不爽，当初把他绑过来的时候没见这么细心温柔，还差点没把他弄死，如今有了小蛇之后就这样小心翼翼，说到底就是拿他当生育机器。  
混蛋！  
巴基踢了应该正在睡觉的蛇一觉。  
蛇吐了吐信子，然后把他缠得紧了些，下颚在他的额头上蹭了蹭。

旱季到来得很快，地面开始皲裂，蛇的水域正在迅速缩小，干渴得不行的野兽冒着风险试图从那里偷喝一口水来，也正好为蛇提供了丰富的猎物。  
“我不吃猴子！”看到蛇把一只血液还没干涸的猴子扔到他脚边时，巴基起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，差点跳了起来，  
蛇歪歪头，把它拖了出去。没一会儿后又拖回来了一只斑马，由于体型过大，它只能把它放在洞口，巴基相当肯定自己在它的眼睛里看到了邀功的意思。  
“你是想让它臭在这里吗？”巴基捂脸。

他的孕期结束得也很快，是在夜里，突如其来的腹痛把他唤醒了。  
其实也不是很痛，他只是以为自己姨妈来了，用手摸索下体时，摸到了一些并不粘稠的液体，并且，量好像有点过多。  
蛇不知道什么时候醒了，黑暗中他只能看到一双模糊的竖瞳，巴基的脑子也昏昏沉沉的，他被放倒躺好……那很简单，比起人类的生产来说，他只感觉到了隐痛，然后下身有胀开的感觉。这时候他的肚子上的肌肉纹路还清晰可见，最多看起来像吃得有些饱的样子而已。  
意识到了有东西从身体里出来时是大腿触碰到了一些热的，圆形的东西。巴基迷迷糊糊地哼了两声，伸手想要去拥抱住蛇，但却扑了个空。他摸索着寻找着蛇，它俯身从上方贴到了他的身体上，他抱住了它，奇怪的是那温暖得很，蛇的呼吸也吐在了他的头发里，又湿又热。  
那只有轻微的痛感，与其同时，还有一种肚子被清空的感觉，腿间湿乎乎的感觉让巴基睡得很不舒服，他靠着蛇的身体，什么也看不清。  
他很快又沉入到梦中了，这夜间小小的异常于他而言有点像是梦游。

这也就是他第二天清晨时看到那一窝蛇卵时一脸惊悚的原因。  
蛇卵被蛇推到了洞中的一角，离他最远的地方，然后它回来蹭着他，像是在安抚他惊恐的情绪。  
那全是他的娃？缓过劲来的巴基看着它们，眼神有点复杂。它们大概有五个之多，白白的小小的，甚至没有鸡蛋大，难怪他昨晚几乎没感觉到疼（直径几乎没它们老爹的鸡儿大／不是）。  
他觉得自己一时可能接受不了，尤其是想到它们破壳而出后变成一大堆黏糊糊细长条的小蛇，它们爹由于体型过大他觉得还没啥。哦，可别因为有他的基因而长成蛇首人身什么的，人首蛇身听起来更糟糕了。如果说是上半身是人下半身是蛇的小美人蛇的样子也许好点？  
上天，作为一个母亲，他现在正在恶心自己的孩子……尽管他的胸部还是鼓胀的，身体已经准备好养育孩子了，但他可还没做好心理准备。  
这一切都太快了，他都没怀孕多久。  
他有点想逃掉，或者扔掉他们……  
蛇似乎感觉到了他的不安，身躯遮住了他的视线，信子略过他的脸颊，缠着他的肌肉紧了又紧，它就这样一直陪着他，直到他冷静下来，决定去看看自己的崽子们的时候。  
它们……挺圆的，像一个个乒乓球，感觉蛋壳有点薄……它们是从昨晚就被放在这里吗？这样不会冻死或者什么的吗？  
……他需要自己来孵蛋吗？巴基满脸复杂，把蛇蛋们拿了起来，准备放着自己来孵。蛇阻止了他，它把那些蛋叼着放回地上，用尾巴扫了一些草给它们盖上，然后半拖着巴基回到草垫上。  
巴基注意到昨晚本应湿透了的草垫不知何时换过了，  
另外，他需要收回蛇是一个体贴的父亲这句话。蛇自从给那些蛋盖了一层草后，就再也没管过它们了。倒是巴基，变得看它们看得越来越勤。  
他并非突然变得有母爱了，而是他觉得他应该得这么做，去看一看这些小东西。就算不是他的孩子，它们也仍是一条条小生命，至少不能看着它们死了。  
不过想想这是他生出来的还是很难面对啊啊啊啊！！！！

这些小家伙是在一个礼拜之后真正钻出来的，那时草原也真正地步入了旱季，地主蛇的水域快变成了泥水沟，渴疯了的动物也彻底不顾对蛇的恐惧了，拼了老命也要喝口水。  
而蛇也全不在意的样子，在巴基生下它们两三天后，又夜里蹭在了巴基身上，试图酱酱酿酿。不想再来一胎的巴基连忙捂住了下身，无论它把自己蹭得起了多大的反应都誓死不从。没得逞的蛇委屈了似的，从他身上爬了下来，一条蛇窝在了角落里，等第二天它却又蹭了上来。  
小家伙们破壳应该是在夜里，巴基在清晨时感觉到胸闷，当他睁开眼睛时，看到了这一群趴在他胸口上的小家伙们。  
比他想象中的接受要容易一点……也许是很多。  
五个小家伙都还只是嫩黄的鳞片，一双双透明的大眼睛眨也不眨（没有眼皮当然眨不了眼睛）地望着他，两个蓝色眼睛的小家伙，另外三个的眼睛是绿色的，和他是一样，而且也没有想象中的黏糊糊。可能因为还小的原因，脑袋显得有点大，尾巴短短的，居然还……有点可爱。  
巴基朝它们伸出手去，机灵点的那四个立即游了上去，剩下那个没站稳，从他胸口上滚了下去。  
他慌了一下，还没等他来得及抬头，身边突然传来了婴儿的啼哭声。巴基缓缓抬起上半身，他看到了一个奶里奶气的婴儿趴在地上嚎啕大哭，虽然在哭，但眼角却干巴巴的，他能看得到那一双格外熟悉的蓝色大眼睛。  
巴基愣了一下，低头又往腋窝看了看，确定找不到那条小蛇时，他才接受了将两者化为等号的念头。  
他把手中的小蛇们放在了身边，伸手去抱起这个孩子。它……不，她，她有一头金色的头发，皮肤白嫩得跟牛奶似的，睫毛也又浓又长，应该很可爱的小脸因为啼哭而五官皱在了一起，看上去有点丑。他原来其实……也不太喜欢人类幼崽来着，但是现在却有种莫名其妙的感觉，让他觉得这个孩子连哭成这样也挺可爱，还有些惹人心疼。  
巴基把她抱进怀里，轻轻拍着背安抚，他听到她哭声渐渐止住了，心里莫名像淌入了什么又暖又甜的东西。但这种温馨没能持续多久，身边突然爆发起的一群婴儿的啼哭险些没振破他的耳膜。巴基侧过头去，他身边此时正爬着另外四个婴儿，因为母亲的“偏心”而扯着嗓子大哭。  
天，他该怎样才能抱得起五个……  
一直在他身边默默看着这一切的蛇突然出声了，它冲着四个小家伙低吼了一声，巴基看得很清楚，它不是在与它们交流还是类似于某种责备或者恐吓它们。  
几个小家伙瞬间闭了嘴，在巴基的注视下变回一条条小蛇，顺着他的小腿往上爬。  
而刚凶完自己的孩子们的蛇缠住巴基的上身，腻腻歪歪地用脑袋在他脖子上乱蹭。另外，巴基怀里的那个孩子也被他吓到变回了小蛇。  
他好像突然可以接受自己变成一群孩子们妈的事实了……  
所以人的基因加蛇的基因就是既可以变成人又可以变成蛇吗？好像不太科学吧？  
但是看看他们爹，好像一切从一开始就不怎么科学。  
他陪着这些小家伙们过了一整天，直到傍晚时，中午出去的蛇现在才回来。  
蛇缠着他把他往上推，巴基不知道它要做什么，但还是站了起来。它松开了他，向洞口游走，又回头看了看他，似乎在示意着他跟上。  
巴基捧着这几个小家伙，跟着它往外走去。  
外面已经是落霞满天的时刻了，比起白天要凉快不少。但空气中仍然干燥，天上没有一朵云彩，只有昏黄与橙红交融在一起。地上的草也变得枯黄低矮，隐约的绿色掩藏在枯黄之下。  
它带他前往的方向不是它的水域，它带着他往西边走去，离它的洞穴越来越远。  
巴基回过头看了看那个洞，突然意识到这是这段时间以来，他离开得最远的一次。  
两个小家伙顺着他的手腕往上爬，玉石般温凉的体温与嫩黄鳞片上的光泽，让它俩看起来像手镯似的。  
巴基突然觉得有些眼熟。  
它们没在他的手腕上停留多久，很快爬到了他的肩膀上，乖乖地趴在他的脖子边了。巴基低头看了看手上的另外三个小家伙，它们在这一摇一晃的路程中几乎睡着了。  
前边的蛇突然回过头来，瞄了一眼他的脚前，巴基注意到那是一大蓬荆棘植物，于是他小心翼翼地绕开。而蛇一直在前面盯着他，直到他绕过这些为止。  
巴基看向蛇时，它已经继续前进了，西方天空的光芒正在迅速地暗淡下去，昏黄变成了淡紫，地平线上的余晖仍旧耀眼，把蛇暗金色的鳞片染得橙红。

蛇最终带他们离开了这里，在一个白色栅栏门前停了下来。巴基望向了栅栏里，那是一栋被漆成白色的三层小楼，不高的栅栏圈了一个长满野草的院子，屋后栽种着四棵极高的番木瓜，而前院的西侧栅栏已经坍塌了，上面攀满了兰花，白色小小的花朵迎着晚风震颤。  
他认识这里，他当然认识，他十二岁之前就住在这里。  
巴基侧过头看向蛇，而蛇只是径自爬上了栅栏，翻了进去。  
栅栏门上的所早已锈蚀，稍微用力就可以拽开了。通往房子的石子路早就长满了草，房子边的车库屋顶也塌陷了一个大洞，里面的卡车似乎还没什么问题。  
当年因为战争之类的问题，巴基一家人只来的及收拾一些随身物品，就坐上了和其他人一起离开的大巴，从那之后再也没有机会回来。  
巴基以为他再也不会回来的。  
他也没想到自己这段时间住着的洞穴居然离自己原来的家这么近。  
门锁似乎也坏了，门用力推一下就可以进去。巴基随手摸了摸门后的开关，用力按下之后，令他没想到的是，屋里的灯居然开了。  
看来当地政府已经不再对这里停电了。  
蛇不知道去了哪里，进来之后他就一直没看到它。巴基抱着小家伙们上了三楼，这里原来是他和瑞贝卡的房间，窗子朝着后院，院子后的树已经高大到了站在窗边触手可及的程度。  
他把小家伙们放在一侧，变成蛇的他们显然比人类婴儿要乖巧得多，自理能力让人觉得像人类三四岁的孩子。他打开了窗子又打开了灯，再掀开蒙住房间家具的防尘布，上面覆盖了厚厚的一层灰尘，不过好在家具被褥什么的并没有发霉，可能是天气干燥的原因。  
他从柜子里找出一条极厚的毯子，铺在地上，把他们放在毯子上，然后下到了父母的房间。  
他找了几件衣服，他父亲的尺寸在他这个年龄穿来格外合适，除了款式还是十年前的风格。接着他又去了隔壁的浴室，花洒往外喷了一会儿红色的锈水后，终于喷出了清澈的冷水。  
他们曾经在后院里打了个很深的井，所以不用担心水源问题。热水器应该坏了，虽然是冷水，但在这个季节也没有什么。  
他明天可以打理一下屋子，说不定还可以开着那辆卡车离开这里。巴基洗澡时想着。  
突然他又想到了蛇，在楼梯上上上下下这么多次，他却没有看见过它一次。巴基心里突然有些慌张，它离开了吗？  
应该不可能，它的孩子们还在这里，而且他还是它的伴侣……不过雄蛇会照顾孩子吗？它们是不是发情期一结束就会离开自己的伴侣？  
巴基洗完了澡，镜子变得雾蒙蒙的，什么也看不清。他回到了自己房间，小家伙们全都又变成了婴儿的模样，有的咬着手指有的啃着自己兄弟姐妹的脚睡着了。巴基找来另一条薄毯给他们盖上，他觉得床铺需要等明天清理一下。  
他从楼上往下看了看后院，下面一片漆黑，什么也没有。  
也许他应该去找一下它。  
巴基下到了楼下，掀开了所有房间的防尘布……一间客房、一间巴基哥哥瑞恩的房间、一间婴儿房、玩具室、书房、主卧、客厅、餐厅和厨房是连在一起的，三楼有个阳台，也许他们以后可以在后院的番木瓜树上建一个木屋……现在不是想这些的时候。  
……哪里都没有蛇的影子，巴基坐在玩具室的沙发上休息，他又出了一身汗，汗水几乎浸湿了他的白背心，他脸上也变得脏兮兮的，沾满了灰尘。背心粗糙的布料磨得他处于哺乳期的乳头有些疼。  
这里的几个箱子里摆满了巴基、瑞恩和瑞贝卡的玩具，也许可以拿来给小家伙们玩，如果没有坏掉的。  
他可以去后院找找它，不过那里的草很高，他得先找一个手电筒才行。他记得他小时候有一个小小的手电筒，应该就放在他的玩具箱里。  
里面没有手电筒，也许它被放在楼上了。但巴基不觉得自己还有力气再爬到三楼上。但是箱子里有一本相册，他把它拿了出来，回到沙发上，然后翻开它。  
每个孩子都有一本，巴恩斯太太热衷于给自己的孩子拍照，所以每一本都是厚厚的鼓鼓的一本。  
巴基翻了翻，直到他们离开这里的前一天，巴恩斯太太还给他拍了照片。他当时还以为那只是像平时去纽约的奶奶家那样待一两个礼拜而已，但眨眼睛十年时间就过去了。  
他注意到照片里的自己正蹲在草丛里，那显然不是他家的院子，而他的手伸着，眼睛紧紧盯着手掌上的东西，但手掌被草丛遮住了，手中的东西难以看得清。  
于是他又往前翻到了倒数第二张，那是他和瑞贝卡、瑞恩的合照，他们都站在后院里，瑞恩趴在树上，撇着脸，好像因为什么事而生气，瑞贝卡嘴里咬着一根冰棍，低头看着她手上的奶油渍，而巴基自己，他小心翼翼地捧着手，朝着笑得又甜又乖巧。  
他拿起照片，凑近了看，最终在自己的手腕上看到了一丝淡黄的颜色。  
于是他又往前翻了翻，有那淡黄色身影的只有三四张照片，但那足以让他看清那是什么了。  
那是一条淡黄色的小蛇，他想了起来，大概在离开这里一个月前他捡到了这个奄奄一息的小家伙，他照顾它直到它痊愈，还给他起名叫“史蒂夫”。在离开前，他把它给放生了，就放生在了离这里不远的地方。不知道它现在是不是还活着，是否长成一条大蛇了。  
……说起来他和蛇还真的挺有缘的。  
“你记起来了？”门口突然传来了一个人说话的声音，语气里隐含着怒气，“你抛弃了我！！”  
巴基闻言抬起了头，朝门口看了过去，那里站着一个赤身裸体的高大男人，他一头金色的长发披到腰间，还有一双相当清澈明亮的蓝色眼睛，顺带一提，他的身材相当火辣。  
这个男人看起来很眼熟，但巴基一时想不起来，他连忙站起来，放下手中的相册，尴尬地问道：“额，你是谁？请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
男人大步流星走到他面前，伸出双手抓住他的肩膀，用着半是委屈半是愤怒的语气控诉道：“你还没想起来是不是？你给我起名史蒂夫的，你都不记得了？我是你的丈夫！”  
巴基瑟缩了一下，“嗯？？？”  
“你把我一个人抛弃在了这里！！”  
“……你是史蒂夫？你是蛇？！！！！”巴基从他的话慢慢清理出来了一些头绪。  
男人：“……”  
男人又伸手把他搂进怀里，力气大到几乎把他揉碎，而男人的声音却还隐含着委屈：“你把我丢在这里丢了十年，如果不是我把你从他们那里带走的话，你大概还是不会来找我……”  
巴基好像突然想通了男人身上的熟悉感是从何而来的了，“你是蛇！！！！”  
男人：“……”  
突然能够交流，巴基伸手狠狠地推开了他，愤怒道：“忘恩负义！我救了你，我还把你放生了，你就用强奸我来报答我？！”  
“我们是生活北美洲北部的，你把我放生在这里？你还说过要一直陪着我，你还……”男人白皙的脸突然变得有些红，“你还摸过我的生殖器，在我们种族里这就是你要和我做交配的意思。”  
巴基的脸也腾地红了，“我只是看看你是雄的还是雌的而已，好给你起名字……而且你明明是美洲的生物，怎么会出现在这里？”  
“从你邻居家的实验室里逃出来的。”  
“就算是我弄错了，那你也不该强奸我。”巴基又鼓起勇气，瞪了过去。  
男人显得有些着急，“可是如果我再不跟你交配，你就要和那个雌性在一起了！”  
“那你也不该……”巴基的话还没说完，又被男人搂进了怀里，男人的下巴在他的脖子上蹭了蹭，似乎在寻求温暖一般。  
男人厚着脸皮道：“我是野兽，我的发情期到了。”  
巴基觉得再说下去也争不过他，于是低下头，在男人的脖子上狠狠咬了一口权当报复，男人倒吸了一口凉气，没有反抗，身体紧挨着他轻蹭。  
他还是觉得不妥，觉得应该再确认一下，“你现在可以变成蛇吗？”  
男人抬起头看着他，犹豫了一下问道：“你现在想用两根吗？”  
“算了吧。”巴基想收回刚才的话。  
但男人可没有因为他的话而收手，他的手从巴基的背心下方探了进去，长满老茧的掌心有些粗糙，在他的皮肤上摩擦却会激起阵阵酥麻。  
“嗯……”巴基轻哼了一声，身体也不自觉地软了下来。  
他把巴基推倒在沙发上，两只手都摸索进了巴基的衣服里，一只手顺着脊椎摸进了短裤里，另一只手往上游走，搭在了那胸前刚鼓胀起来的软肉上。  
那双蓝色的眼睛正眨也不眨地望着巴基的眼睛，他们的距离近到鼻尖抵着鼻尖，他的气息也全都呼在巴基的唇瓣上。  
他要吻他了……巴基想，于是他缓缓垂下眼睑，却在最后一丝余光中看到他伸出了舌头……在巴基的嘴唇上舔了一下。  
“我叫你史蒂夫？”巴基小声问道。  
“嗯哼。”史蒂夫的手指抓住了他的胸部，拇指在嫩红的乳头上碾过，难以言喻的感觉让巴基轻哼了出来，下一刻他的嘴唇就贴在了他的嘴唇上。  
柔软温暖的唇瓣包裹住了他的嘴唇，巴基抬起手搂住了史蒂夫的背，两条腿也抬了起来，紧紧缠住他的腰。  
他的另一只手滑进了他的股间，熟悉地找到了那藏在两腿间的肉缝，那里已经开始湿润，沾湿了腿间的耻毛。  
他的舌头探入了他的口腔，巴基迎合上去，与他黏糊糊地纠缠在一起，史蒂夫温热的体温让他几乎窒息，手掌抓住对方的后颈，急促地呼吸着。  
他的手指探进了那嫩滑的唇瓣之间，指头从紧闭的小口上滑过，往上来到肉唇中间的小点点之上，摁在其上毫不留情地揉压着。  
巴基松开了嘴，牢牢地搂住他的脖子，突如其来的过于强烈的快感让他的呻吟中几乎带着一丝痛苦，而下面的那小口流出的液体却更多了。史蒂夫的食指却扣在了他的后穴上，在穴口周围的肌肉上轻轻按压。  
“？！！”巴基瞪大了眼睛望着他。  
当事人却一脸无辜：“我怕你受不了……我们可以上半夜用前面的，下半夜用后面的。”  
巴基瞬间清醒了，同时也想了起来，伸手去推着他，“我可不想再怀孕了，五个已经够了！”  
史蒂夫强行凑过来吻着他的下巴，“没关系，不是发情期就不会怀孕。”  
“真的？”  
“私设如山。”  
巴基再次拥抱住了他，“只有前半夜。”  
“好。”  
说罢他的拇指就挤开那下面的软肉，进入到了巴基的女穴之中。数天没有再做了，异物入侵的感觉让巴基忍不住哆嗦了一下，他仰面亲吻吮吸着史蒂夫的胸膛，在上面留下一个个鲜红的吻痕，双手也顺着史蒂夫的腰际往下，握住了那人类雄性的性器官。  
……它好像比史蒂夫蛇形态时的还要大一点…是因为一根相当于两根吗？巴基有些忧心忡忡起来，感觉可能进不去……  
而史蒂夫的手指此时正在他的身体里搅动着，带来阵阵柔情蜜意的快感，在巴基松开手时，他也将手抽了出去，膝盖分开巴基的双腿，炽热的下体紧紧隔着巴基的短裤顶在他的穴口上磨蹭着。  
史蒂夫帮着巴基扯下了他的背心，“你这两天经常捂着这里。”他盯着巴基的胸脯说。  
“人类生了孩子后会分泌乳汁来喂养孩子，如果乳汁一直不流出来就会让人类觉得鼓胀。”巴基解释说，脸庞控制不住地变红了。  
“蛇不需要这个，它们从小就吃肉。”史蒂夫说，用手指捏了捏巴基的乳头，“你这里很敏感，我不想让他们吃你的乳汁。”  
巴基用手臂遮住了滚烫的脸，“我也没打算让他们吃……”他的乳汁本身就很贫瘠，更别提喂养五个孩子了。  
“但是我想吃。”巴基从余光中看到这个男人脸红了，可居然还是一脸坦率地看着他。  
“你爱怎么着就怎么着…”巴基彻底捂住了脸。  
史蒂夫低头咬住了他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻地拉扯，放在嘴里含了半天，让巴基的脊背不断地颤抖着，伸手抓住了他的头发。  
“怎么吃？”史蒂夫含糊不清地问。  
“吮吸。”天哪，他都在说些什么？他这是在手把手教他怎么吃自己的奶水吗？  
史蒂夫依言而行，蛇类很难吮吸，它们的嘴巴不适合这么做，但人类的口腔却可以。他边扒下他的短裤边吮吸着他的乳头，巴基感觉到有什么东西从自己的乳头前流出来了，他的胸脯酥麻成了一片。  
他听见史蒂夫吞咽的声音，god，巴基觉得自己脸上的毛细血管都要爆炸了。  
史蒂夫抬起了头，巴基看到他的嘴唇红润，他伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，认真地跟他说：“有点腥，很淡，有一点点的甜味，比动物的血好喝。”  
巴基想要捂住他的嘴，或者是捂住自己的耳朵，做爱他也没这么羞耻过。  
他已经把他的短裤脱了下来，胯间高热的性器抵着那流着汁液的穴口，慢慢挤了进去。  
有些疼，但是还在忍耐范围之类，巴基搂紧了史蒂夫的背。他贴着他的脖子亲吻他的头发，然后跟他说：“我爱你，巴基。”  
巴基愣了一下，而此时史蒂夫已经全部进来了。他看着对方带着期待的蓝色眼睛，犹豫了一会儿说：“大概我也爱你吧……”  
虽然是个不确定的回答，史蒂夫却为此相当开心的样子，他把巴基从沙发上抱了起来，离开了玩具室，朝着二楼的主卧走去。巴基不得不用双腿紧紧缠着他的腰，重力把他钉在了史蒂夫的老二上，随着史蒂夫的每一步走动，那根坚硬硕大的家伙都会在他体内进进出出，尤其是上楼梯时，它几乎是狠狠地捅了进来又突然地抽出去几乎一半，让巴基趴在史蒂夫的肩膀上喘息得有些痛苦。  
他看着滴落在地板上的液体，发誓明天一定要把地板洗一遍才可以。而巴基之前顺手揭开了防尘布的行为就为史蒂夫提供了不少便利，那让他可以直接把巴基翻了个身放到床上，然后将自己上半身的重量压在巴基的背上。  
史蒂夫在后面啃咬着他的肩胛骨，一只手紧紧扣住巴基的胯骨，另一只手握住了巴基的阴茎，上下撸动着抚慰着它。而他的阴茎正深埋在巴基的身体里，快速而狠狠地抽插着，碾压得那小穴穴口几乎发麻，那原本粉色的软肉被他弄的颜色鲜红，肉瓣却黏腻不舍地缠着史蒂夫的阴茎，随着他的抽插而被不断拉扯。  
他几乎要失去意识，过于强烈而且持续的快感让巴基的大脑昏沉，手指抓紧了床单，被动地迎接着史蒂夫的撞击。史蒂夫凑过来吻着他的耳廓，于是他就回过头去与他接吻。他感觉到小腹酸胀，过强的快感麻痹了他的下体，让随着高潮一同前来的还有失禁的尿液。  
那大股的透明液体往前流去，顺着还在射着精液的阴茎低落，几乎浸湿了床单，也许他该叫它潮吹才对。但史蒂夫还没有……他当然知道，他的丈夫还早得很。  
史蒂夫抽了出来，之前大量的黏液顺着巴基的股间流进了他的臀缝中，为史蒂夫带来了不少便利。被揉松了的肉穴几乎不怎么需要扩张就足以轻而易举地将阴茎吞了进去，饱胀的感觉让巴基头皮发麻，史蒂夫停在里面没有动弹，直到他适应。  
天……他现在真的觉得自己有可能会被自己的丈夫操死在床上。  
他们又换了个地位，巴基坐在史蒂夫的怀里，拥抱着他。他抚摸着史蒂夫的长发，觉得哪天可以剪短试试，然后史蒂夫便开始动作了，阴茎挤压着他酸胀的肠肉抽插，撞进甬道极深的深处。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外，全是肉

巴基教会了史蒂夫使用除草机，他现在正在院子里推着那些深及膝盖的杂草，而巴基在旁边给卡车换轮胎。  
史蒂夫只穿了件白色背心和土黄色短裤，天气真的很热，即使已经是黄昏了。热气从地面升腾起来，熏得人满身是汗。史蒂夫的汗水像水一样止不住地流了浑身，在一边时不时偷看的巴基怀疑他此时肯定恨不得变回蛇，然后钻到洞里乘个凉什么的。但他的丈夫很听话，在草屑与热气中稳稳地推着那台除草机，夕阳橙黄色的光芒落在他身上，那流着汗水的肱二头肌上，看起来简直像是挂着蜂蜜的刚出炉的松饼。  
而巴基自己，他已经热得把背心脱了，只穿了个牛仔裤，戴着一双手套，上面都沾满了黑色的机油，他浑身都是机油味，顺着下巴的沟壑滴下的汗水也被灰尘染得污浊……他的头发都要湿透了，天，这个鬼天气。  
巴基边给车子装上最后一个轮胎边想着晚饭做些什么给孩子们吃。该死的，他得教会史蒂夫如何做一些菜才行，而不是让他带着孩子们把生肉往嘴里塞，他不可能总是一个人做这么多人的饭，但他们又不能雇一个厨娘，没人会愿意住在一个蛇窝里的，除了他自己这个傻瓜。  
对了，他还得让这些混蛋们吃点素的，既然他们可以变成人，那他们就不能装作对牛扒边的蔬菜沙拉视而不见，否则他绝对不会让他们跟他一起回布鲁克林的。  
巴基把千斤顶抬高一点，又抬手擦了擦眼睛， 汗水从他的额头流到了眼皮上，但他的手背上也全都是汗，像刚从水里捞出来的一样。他这时注意到了除草机都声音停了……他的腋下也滑腻腻的，难受死了。  
他的丈夫朝他走来，站在他的身后，用不太流利的英语说：“我弄完了。”  
巴基用余光扫视了一下身后的院子，史蒂夫做得相当干净，“你先回去洗个澡吧，然后把冰箱里的肉切成丁，不准偷吃。”  
史蒂夫没有动弹……oh,god，他知道这是他的大孩子在朝他索要奖励了。巴基放下手里的扳手，把手心上的汗在裤子上擦了擦，伸出手去捧住他的脸，撇了撇嘴角笑着说：“你也不嫌黏人。”  
史蒂夫搂住他的腰，把他拉进自己怀里，贴着自己的胸膛，然后低下头来用那双软而凉的唇瓣贴上了他的嘴唇。巴基张开嘴吮吸史蒂夫的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他的嘴巴里，用火辣热烈的搅动填满他的口腔，夺走他的呼吸。  
他的爱人体温略低，但被阳光照射过的地方又灼烫得吓人，他们两个人黏糊糊的，接触在一起的皮肤像胶带一样粘在了一起，分离时扯得皮肤发红。  
……这太他妈hot了，但他们还要去做晚饭，并且也不能在院子里搞，就算他的内裤现在开始湿了。巴基用手去推史蒂夫的胸膛，让他俩分开，但他的手按压在那饱满而弹性十足、犹如饱含着灼热汤汁的鸡腿肉的胸脯时，他立即就放弃挣扎了。  
哦，管他的做素菜，反正他们喜欢生肉。  
巴基在想到这一刻的一瞬间，史蒂夫就已经抱着他把他放到车前盖上了。巴基觉得几乎可以听见自己背部汗水沸腾的声音。史蒂夫俯身在他身体上方，肆无忌惮地用手指抓着他那裸露在外的乳房，那对小有规模的“胸肌”，并且把它们捏得白色的乳汁从他的指缝里射出来为止。巴基从未给自己的孩子们喂过奶，他的小爬行动物们不需要喝奶，他也喂不过来，帮他在解决又在制造涨奶问题的一直是史蒂夫，他在做爱时、接吻时，甚至只要孩子们不在时，就会把手伸进他的上衣里，玩弄揉捏到挤出乳汁来，于是这些孩子们出生都快一年多了，他的乳房仍然在制造着源源不断的奶水，只为了“喂饱”这个不知餍足的大号“宝贝”。现在当他的手指捏住他的乳头时，巴基就会觉得自己几乎要射出来了。更别提史蒂夫用那温度偏低但一样炽热的吻，从他的嘴唇上离开，一路往下吻过他的下巴、脖子、锁骨，直至用他的嘴唇包裹住他的乳头，他几乎能不知羞耻地立即高潮。  
史蒂夫如他希望的那般做了，他还把他的嘴唇咬得红肿……巴基就没有哪天嘴唇不是肿的过。他的手放在他的腰侧，手指勾在他牛仔裤上的皮带上，手指塞进了裤子与腰部的缝隙，从那里慢慢地划到前面来，指头勾弄在巴基的小腹上，撩起更为浓厚的欲望。巴基抬起腿缠住史蒂夫那窄而精壮的腰，他的手抓着胸前吮吸他的乳头的那个脑袋的金色短发，如果不是牛仔裤已经汗湿了，那他的裤子上绝对有一块会被染成深色。  
那柔软湿润灵活的舌头，简直像是一条有生命的蛇，随时准备给他注射毒液。那个长有双手的蛇解开了巴基的裤带，把他的牛仔裤三下五除二地扒了下来，扔在地上。  
“你刚来院子时我就开始硬了。”史蒂夫抬起上身说，居高临下地看着他，然后抱着他的腰，让他翻身趴到了车前盖上。  
滚烫的温度贴在小腹上，让巴基禁不住倒吸了一口气，“那还真的是辛苦你了，宝贝。”  
史蒂夫右手的食指与中指从后面按在了他的两腿间，他的双腿分开着，饱满的乳头被压在灼热的铁皮上，充血的阴茎也是，巴基感觉自己简直像是铁板上的一块牛肉，满身的汗水与女穴里流出的汁水淌在了上面，被迅速蒸发掉。  
“我以为这两天你在生气，否则我在十分钟之前就控制不住了。”  
“我确实有些崩溃…”巴基喘息着说，那两根粗壮的手指按在他的阴蒂上，又揉开他的穴口，“不过做爱没有问题……别把你那没洗过的手指插进去…操！”  
他话音刚落，那两根手指就已经捅进了他的阴道里，微曲的角度折磨着他的穴口，无耻地在里面搅动着，指头按揉着柔软湿润的内壁，让他的淫液一刻也不停地流出来，几乎沾湿了史蒂夫的手掌。  
史蒂夫的另一只手在解开自己的裤子，他并不擅长过多的前戏，毕竟他是一个野兽，他喜欢粗鲁、暴力、放肆的强占，坚持了这么久没一下子进去，那既是巴基对他的驯化，也是他对于爱人的呵护。  
“我觉得我给你这么干，早晚要阴道感染。”巴基用有些不满的语气说道，但整个身体都在为那贴上来的热得可怕的温度而兴奋地颤抖。他要操他哪里？前面还是后面？不管哪一个他都忍不住为此而爽得要死，他被他完全操开了，无可救药地沉迷于阴道或者后穴的高潮中。  
“那我就帮你舔好，你知道我的唾液能够做得到。”史蒂夫说着，那根硕大的阴茎戳进了他的臀缝中，在他的臀瓣间迫不及待而且粗暴地摩擦着。  
巴基呻吟了一声，情不自禁地把臀部贴在了史蒂夫的胯上，他需要更多的身体接触，哪怕他几乎要热死了。“快把你的手指给抽出去，把老二塞进来，或者塞到后面去也行，然后狠狠地操我！”  
史蒂夫的手抽了出去，俯身趴在了他的背上，用力地挺了下胯，把那根硬得像根铁棍，尺寸惊人的老二狠狠地捅了进去，一直撞在最深处的宫颈口上，撞得他小腹发麻发疼，阴道也被夸张地撑开撑满，包容着这号巨型野兽。  
巴基爽得尖叫了出来，随即发现自己声音过于大了，不安地捂住了嘴，他们的宝贝们才几个月大呢。而他的爱人却丝毫不介意这些，沉重地喘息着，性感到了极点的声音在他耳边撩拨起更旺盛的欲火。  
“别管他们，他们够大了，也许我们明天就应该让他们出去独立。然后我们就可以像之前那样，一天到晚都结合在一起了，没什么人可以打断我们的交尾。”史蒂夫在他的耳边又开始这样怂恿道，这条蛇压根不爱他的孩子，他的脑子里只有做爱，昼夜不息的做爱。  
他们贴在一起的皮肤被捂出更多的汗水，那顺着巴基的脊背流到了他的屁股与大腿上，或者在史蒂夫小腹上突起的青筋上一直流到了小腹之下那茂密的深金色卷毛之中。史蒂夫的阴茎快速地几乎整根抽出又狠狠地插入，把那被拉扯撑到极致的穴口研磨得鲜红欲滴，汁水四溅。  
“闭嘴吧。”巴基想都不想，他可绝对不会让他的孩子们这么小就去那遍布野兽的世界里。  
史蒂夫张开嘴，有些尖锐的牙齿从后面咬住巴基的耳垂，他的手紧紧扣着他的胯骨，身体毫不留情地拍打在上面，将自己的老二干进深处。  
他的腿根被史蒂夫干到酸疼，双手无力地匍匐在车子上，快感与高温交融，像波涛一样阵阵地攀上脊椎，让他忍不住颤抖哆嗦，而他爱人在他耳后那一声接着一声愉悦而性感的喘息，让他的耳根几乎麻木。被填满的似乎不仅是阴道还有他的大脑，史蒂夫几乎占据了巴基的所有感知，让他像一块黄油，在高温下慢慢地融化，变成滚烫的液体。巴基很快就高潮了，在这种攻势下，精液溅在了他昨天晚上刚擦干净的车皮上，几乎接近到子宫处的强烈快感让他的小腹忍不住抽搐，大量的透明液体流淌出来，像止不住的水龙头一般，顺着他的腿根流到地面，在水泥地上“刺啦”一声印下深色印记后，迅速变淡，还沾湿了紧贴着他的史蒂夫的双腿。  
失禁让巴基有些恼羞，尽管他也不是第一次被史蒂夫操成这样了，而且某种程度上，与史蒂夫做得越多，他就越容易控制不住自己，他也越来越容易高潮。巴基转过头来，咬住了史蒂夫的下唇，这个本没有嘴唇的生物变成人后，他的下唇反而丰满柔嫩，像是果冻一般，任由他用牙齿折磨蹂躏“报复”成鲜红色，然后搂着他的腰，深深地吻回去。  
史蒂夫把全部体重压在了巴基的身上，而他的双腿却软得不行，像遇到热水的意大利面一边慢慢滑落下去，最终让他瘫软到地面上，而史蒂夫双手撑在巴基的身体两侧，俯身投入地深吻着，用舌头与嘴唇抢夺他喉咙中的空气。  
他腾出一只手又去捏巴基的乳房，粗糙的拇指在那粉褐色的乳头上揉压，将乳汁慢慢挤压出来，沾湿他的手指，半透明的白色流出乳晕，被巴基身上的机油染成浑浊的黑色。他低头舔了舔上面的汁水，舌头逐渐冰凉下去，圆形的瞳孔逐渐变成菱形，紧贴在巴基身上的皮肤也变得坚硬而滑腻起来。  
感觉到变化的巴基不自觉地收拢了双腿，将手探到下体，那湿滑的液体一直流到了他的股沟，而史蒂夫那根过大的老二仍然还插在他的身体里，没有要射也没有抽出去的意思……他早就习惯了，这条蛇不连着操他个一整天是没法满足的，某种“生物本能”……  
他用沾湿的手指揉开自己的后穴，他可不能等到史蒂夫自己挤进去，哪怕他再习惯也不行。处于兴致勃发的身体很容易扩张，只是几下便变得松软，也许还不怎么足够，但他身体上的那个人已经变成了巨型金蟒，尾巴一甩将他的左腿紧紧缠住。  
巴基感觉到一阵天旋地转，然后便是整个人在史蒂夫的缠绕之中了，只有双腿仍在外面，敞开着让那金色粗壮的蛇身压在他的两腿间。它缠住了他的脖子，蛰伏在坚硬的鳞片之下的肌肉鼓起，如果不是巴基已经习惯了，他指定要以为史蒂夫要绞杀他。  
他现在看起来的确像一只被捕杀的兔子，如果不是史蒂夫的阴茎不知羞耻地与他的身体连接在一起的话。  
那缓缓从泄殖腔里推出来的另一根阴茎挤进了巴基的臀缝里，慢慢而有条不紊地插进了巴基为他准备好的那个地方。前端收敛的倒刺仍然粗糙硌人，在内壁上缓缓滑过时，引起一阵阵让人头皮发麻的震颤。  
他们好些日子没有这样做了，这样彻底地交缠，史蒂夫的鳞片在巴基的皮肤上缓缓游走，让他忍不住呻吟又堵住他的嘴，将每一寸身体与他的身体交织相融，犹如它吞下它的猎物，将它们完全包裹在腹中。  
史蒂夫继续着它的动作，小幅度但是快速地肏干着它的爱人，黏腻的水声从他们交合的地方传来，像永不停息一般不知疲倦地响着。每每这样，巴基只要由史蒂夫扳开自己的腿，然后挨操就够了，让那两根巨物一前一后地操得他又痛又爽，在史蒂夫的包裹之下射个不知道多少次。  
他几乎要喜欢上自己双性人的身份了，在这种抛弃羞耻心的生活中。  
天空已经开始变紫，而巴基的眼睛在史蒂夫的躯体之下，他看不见也说不了话，只能全心全意地接受着快感的冲击。但炎热的气温正在迅速地降低，他的丈夫的身体也在逐渐变冷，安抚了他高热的身体，他像完全溺在舒适的水中，一次接着一次地高潮，直到史蒂夫也达到了巅峰，浑身的肌肉紧紧地勒住他，将浓而多的精液全都射进他的身体里。

————  
孩子们：我爹呢？快饿死了管不管啊😢😢


End file.
